


A nightmare in green

by badgerBoyMay



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 4077th family in a new place, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, BJ is his best friend, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hawk still hates MacArthur, Not Canon Compliant, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sidney is over protective, Slow Build, Vietnam War, he still likes Trapper very much tho, jealous B.J, klinger is a fashion icon, potter being a dad, they are all drafted again, wtf is even wrong with Flagg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Hawkeye Pierce only wanted to live his life in Crabapple Cove, after he returned from war. A letter changes his hopes.Or, Hawkeye is forced to go to Vietnam.





	1. A doctor from Crabapple Cove

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeye is forced by the army to go to Vietnam to work in another MASH unit. He is not fond of the idea at all.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for everything that bothers you.

 

Crabapple Cove was a small, sleepy town in Maine. The townspeople knew each other. They met in the pubs, they bought their stuff at the same places and if someone was ill, they went to the same doctors office. You could say, life in Crabapple Cove was quite boring sometimes. If something happened there tho, it would be the frontpage of the newspaper.

It was a day like every other. Daniel Pierce, the doctor of Crabapple Cove, was sitting in his office with a cup of coffee. His receptionist would come to the office in a few minutes and together they would prepare everything for the day.  
Then, at some point, his son would come to work as well. Dr Pierce and his son Benjamin were running the office together since he returned to Maine a few years ago.

Benjamin Franklin Pierce was a good doctor. Three years of korean war had made him into a fast working, thoroughly surgeon. It was hard for him at first. The medical work in his sleepy town in Maine, seemed like slow motion to him. He had time. In his first weeks, his father reminded him more than once that he could slow down but it wasn't easy for him. Korea was hectic, Korea meant, always work fast. One wounded finished, then the next. Not much talking, operate the stranger. If he lives it's good, if he dies get on with your life.

But the young doctor settled down a bit. He had learned to listen. To get to know his patients. It was a nice change. The people of Crabapple Cove liked the Pierce's. Both doctors were heart and soul for their work. Daniel Pierce was the more quiet one of them. Benjamin Pierce was cheeky, but in a good way.

It was nine o'clock, when the younger doctor came into the doctors office.  
"Good morning, Ben.", his father greeted him. "Morning, dad.", Hawkeye answered.  
His nickname was a thing the people of Crabapple Cove didn't really get. Doesn't matter how often he told them that he liked to be called "Hawkeye", they would stick with Benjamin, Ben or Dr. Pierce.  
The only human being in town who would understand, was their receptionist, Sarah. She was slightly younger than Hawkeye himself and a good friend of him. Hawkeye was known for flirting with every female person he saw but it was different with her. The two of them were actually good friends.  
Hawk had some friends there of course.  
Childhood friends which stayed in Crabapple Cove and had their own families now, for example.

However, on days like this, Hawkeye thought about his friends from his korea days. He thought about Margaret and what she was doing now. Probably serving somewhere else. He also thought about good old father Mulcahy and his hearing problems. He hoped for him that he would get well again. Then, he thought about Charles and his undying wish to work at the Boston General. Of course, about Colonel Potter who was hopefully only Mr. Potter somewhere at home now. About Radar and Klinger, Frank, Trapper, everyone he met there. And he thought about the best man he had ever seen in his life, his best friend, BJ. Hawkeye had never got on so well with someone before. Even his friendship with Trap was different and he had thought for a long time, that Trapper was his best friend in the world. But Trapper never said goodbye or wrote to him. BJ Hunnicutt on the other hand, had wrote him lots of letters since the war was over.

Every month he got a letter or two. Of course, Hawkeye wrote him back. It was the least he could do for his friend. They hadn't seen each other since their goodbye on the upper helicopter pad of the 4077th. They always wrote about meeting each other in the future but never did it. Hawk didn't believe that they would see each other in person again. So he enjoyed the long letters BJ wrote him. He talked about his family, Peg and Erin. Erin was 10 now and Hawkeye could see out of BJ's words how happy he was. He also wrote about the nightmares. Hawkeye knew them too good, was he suffering from them as well. Some nights he woke up only to scream into his pillow about the horrors of the war. He wasn't even in Korea anymore but the war was still in him. His own personal hell.

Hawkeye missed his friends. He didn't miss Korea. He didn't miss the bugs, snakes, spiders, Malaria, rabies, all the different sorts of fevers. No, not at all. Also, the uncomfortable army cots, the food or whatever it was they called food, the terrible coffee, the 30 hours work days. He did miss his still tho. That still was a masterpiece. It made horrible gin that was for sure but it always felt like home for Hawkeye.

The work and life in Crabapple Cove helped him to change his thoughts for a bit. He would never be able to forget what he had seen. Korea will always be a part of him. But it got easier. He was able to feel normal around kids again. This one night in the bus would always haunt him though. Another positive result of his Korea days was, that he also met people he could trust. For example his friend and psychologist Sidney Freedman who still called him once in a while to check on Hawk. He was the one who told him to continue writing letters to Beej. Sidney said it would be a great therapy for Hawkeye and he was right.

One of the first things Hawkeye had done when he was back in the states, was using a normal bathroom. Then he got something real to eat. In Crabapple Cove, he visited his dad then slept three whole days at his own house in his own bed. After that, he visited his mothers grave.

He yawned and took the seat at his desk. Daniel pushed a cup of coffee into his direction. "Thank you.", Hawkeye muttered. "No problem, junior.", he replied. "Dad, I'm over 30 and I was an army doctor. I'm beyond junior."  
Daniel laughed. "For me, you will always be my junior, Ben.", he said. Hawkeye only rolled his eyes at that. It would be a quiet day. There wasn't many appointments in their calendar so Hawkeye had time to lean back and think about his life. He was thankful to be at home again, of course, but it didn't feel like he had imagined. He wasn't overwhelmed with joy when he set his feet back into Crabapple Cove. He felt happiness but also emptiness. Hawkeye knew that he wasn't the same guy who had left his hometown a few years ago.

Sarah came in with the post. "Post is here!", she said and her enthusiasm reminded the younger doctor of Klinger's morning post rounds.  
"Uhm these are for you.", Sarah gave Daniel his letters, which he took with a 'thank you'. "And here are Hawk's."  
Daniel looked up from his post, "why do they keep sending you your post to the office?"  
Hawkeye only grinned and said: "Well dad, our postman knows that I will probably die here."  
Sarah chuckled about his antics.

"Something interesting?", Daniel asked.  
"A few bills and one from Beej and Peg.", Hawkeye replied. Daniel went to his letters, "oh here is another one for you, son, got into my stack. Looks formal what is it?" He gave the letter to Hawkeye. "I'm sorry Dr. Pierce.", Sarah said about the letter mix-up.  
"It's fine.", he only replied.  
Hawkeye in the meanwhile, looked at his letter. "Looks military. Maybe they forgot to send me anything. Or I get a medal for something.", he smiled.  
He opened it and immediately lost his happy expression, that turned into a face of sheer horror, when he first read the him well known headline.

'marching orders'

"No... no that can't...", he stammered.  
"What? What is it?", Daniel asked, seemed worried. Hawkeye continued to read the short letter.

Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce,  
will be send to Quảng Nam, Vietnam.  
You have to report in Portland in 5 days.  
This letter is also a ticket.

US. Army  
General Edwin Torgeson

 

He gave his dad the letter and just stared out of the window. How was this possible? How was this allowed. What had he done to deserve that? And why the stupid General again. Always Torgeson, he had send him to Korea years ago and now he was sending him to Vietnam.

"But there isn't even war in Vietnam!", Daniel said. "Don't get angry, dad. It's not good for you.", Hawkeye replied, his voice sounded empty. "Why do they want to send you!? There is nothing! And you were in Korea you did your part!", the older Pierce growled. Hawkeye looked at him. "The situation in Vietnam is tense. Maybe they think we will have war. It's like every other war. Korea was the same."  
He stood up and went outside. Hawkeye sat down on the stairs. He had to go back. Back to the war. How long would it last this time? He was nearly 40 years now. Would it be the same? Would it be worse? Would he work in another MASH unit? What would the people there be like. He was sure it wouldn't be like in the 4077th in Korea. He wouldn't be that lucky to get a 'family' like them.

Hawkeye sighed. Of course, now where he finally felt good at home, they wanted to send him into another war. It wasn't official that there really was a war in Vietnam but Hawkeye knew, if they send surgeons there they must think that a war will happen soon. He noticed that he was trembling. There wouldn't be a Trapper or a BJ. There wouldn't be a Sidney. He was alone.  
Sarah came outside and sat dowm next to him. "Hey.", she only said since it was clearly visible how he felt.  
"Hey..", Hawkeye answered.  
"Hawk, I can't really imagine how you feel but.. if you ever need someone to write to, you have my address. And your dad is there for you too.", Sarah told him and ran her hand over his back.  
He looked at her. "Thank you.", the younger Pierce nodded. He wasn't that alone after all. There was something to hold onto. He thought about writing to BJ when he was there.. but he knew Beej. He would feel guilty that Hawk had to be in the army again. Hawkeye also thought about deserting. Was it better to be in prison than to be in a war zone?  
"Sarah?", he asked.  
Her glance fell on him again, "Yeah?"  
"I'm glad you're here.", Hawkeye said.  
"My pleasure. And hey, you are definately more busy there than in Crabapple Cove. You can be as cheeky as you want.", she tried to lighten the mood.  
Hawkeye actually smiled at that even if it looked sad.  
"Being busy there insted of doing the textbook surgery, hm, that would be something for Henry.", he muttered.  
"Your old boss?", Sarah asked.  
The doctor nodded. "Good old Henry Blake. He deserved so much better." Hawkeye sighed. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Sarah started: "Hey Hawk?"  
He looked at her, "yes?"  
"Shall I go with you to Portland so that you don't have to go alone?", she asked.  
Hawkeye smiled at that. "You don't have to, Sarah. I went there on my own the first time too.", he replied.  
"Yeah exactly, you shouldn't do everything alone. So I'll take you there."  
"You really are a good friend.", he said and hugged her.

Four days later, Hawkeye was ready to leave. They would stay the night in Portland so that he could report in the morning. Now, it was time to tell his father goodbye. Again. The younger doctor hated it. Both men did.  
The two Pierce's hugged each other tight while telling their goodbyes.  
"See you dad. I hope very soon. I'll write to you like I always did.", Hawkeye said.  
"Be careful, Ben. I'm looking forward to your letters.", Daniel answered.  
Hawk took one last glance around the place and went outside.  
He got into the car, where Sarah was waiting already. "Are you ok?", she asked.  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They drove the way in silence. In the evening they arrived in Portland and checked into their hotel for the night.  
Hawkeye was sitting at the bar and looked into his Martini. He hadn't drunken much since the end of the korean war. In fact, this was his first Martini in ages. Hawkeye sighed deeply, didn't even want to imagine how bad all this must be for his father. He was losing his only son to the army all over again. If Beej could see him right now, drinking his sorrows away like this, Hawk didn't know if he would be proud or disgusted.  
He would build a new still in Quảng Nam. Korea was hell. It didn't matter what Vietnam was like, he needed alcohol for it.

Sarah came to the bar and sat down on the chair next to him. "Martini huh?", she asked. Hawkeye only nodded. "I'll take one too." Sarah replied and took the drink a few seconds later from the barkeeper.  
"I don't want to talk nicely about the situation because it isn't nice.. but I meant it Hawk, I'll always be there to write if you need someone to talk to. And you can write to Mr. Hunnicutt, I'm sure he can understand you even better.", Sarah laid her hand on Hawkeyes shoulder. "Thank you, Sarah. I'm glad that you are our receptionist. We couldn't have a better one. You will look after dad, yes? I would be greatful if you could do that.", the doctor said.  
She nodded, "of course".  
Hawkeye looked into his Martini again. "About Beej-", he sighed, "I'm not sure if I should write him. I know BJ, he would only feel guilty because he isn't there with me. I don't want him to feel like that. So if I write to him, I will not tell him about Vietnam." Hawkeye said and took a sip. "You should tell him, he's your best friend.", Sarah looked sad.  
"He is. That's why I can't. I will not destroy his happiness again."  
"What about his letters? He will send them to Crabapple Cove." Sarah spoke out something he hadn't really thought about. Hawkeye nodded, "send them to me then. You can take them and send them to my unit."  
His friend was quiet for a moment, "alright. It's your decision and I will do what you asked if I see a letter, but I still think it's wrong not to tell him what is happening.", she said.  
"You sound like my dad." Hawkeye replied. She finished her drink and gave the barkeeper a few dollars. "The rest is for his drinks." she smiled.  
"Don't drink so much, Hawk. Please try to sleep a bit as well. I'll see you tomorrow.", she kissed his cheek.  
"Good night.", he answered and watched her leaving.

The next morning, Hawkeye and Sarah went to the army's office. He was dressed a bit more nicely then the first time, mostly because Sarah made him do it. There, the army looked at his papers and it didn't took them long to get him everything for Vietnam as well as a flight.  
Hawkeye looked at the army suitcase they gave him. He knew exactly what was inside of it. Green.  
He also got a new dog tag.  
"Pierce, Benjamin F.", he read.  
They told him to change into the uniform, so he did. Even when he already hated it. Sarah chuckled about it.  
"What?", Hawkeye asked her.  
"You just look so different. But it suits you, really.", she said.  
"Oh wow, thanks. I never told you but that's how I normally walk around.", he joked.  
"Oh I believe you do, _Captain_ Pierce."  
Hawkeye flinched, "never call me that again. It's worse enough."

They hugged each other tight. "I will miss you, Hawk.", Sarah muttered.  
"I will miss you, too.", the doctor replied.  
"Captain, your flight is leaving in 2 minutes." an officer said. "I'm coming, I'm coming.", Hawk nodded and hugged Sarah another time, then took his suitcase.  
"We will write each other!", Sarah smiled.  
"As soon as I'm there.", Hawkeye promised her and waved at his receptionist when he was leaving.

A few minutes later, Hawkeye was sitting in his plane, waiting for the start.  
When the plane was going up into the air and everything else was quiet, Hawkeye closed his eyes and let his new nightmare begin.


	2. Welcome to Vietnam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye arrives in Vietnam.  
> He's also not alone at all.

It was raining when Hawkeye arrived in Quảng Nam. He looked around the place. Everything was green. Even more than in Korea, he thought. Vietnam was more of a jungle. The military airport, where he had landed, was quite busy. He had to admit, that he felt kinda lost in the crowd of all the sergeants and corporals. Hawkeye took his suitcase and did the only intelligent thing he could think of, he went to the officers club to get a drink.  
Inside, Hawk took his hat off and ordered a Scotch.

The only thing he knew was, that he would work in the 6058th MASH unit as a surgeon. He had read the information papers on the flight to Vietnam.  
He also knew, that they had put up the unit freshly, so he would be one of the first people to arrive there. Hawk had the bad feeling that he would be again, one of the guys who stayed there the longest. The barkeeper, a lieutenant, put the scotch in front of Hawk and took the money.

Hawkeye sighed. This could only become a worse nightmare than Korea was. He just knew it. His feeling told him it was much more worse here. Even if he had literally nothing to do with it, Hawkeye cursed General MacArthur. He was his favourite army enemy and he knew that he would gladly drink a homemade Martini if he died. Hawkeye thought about if his new commander would say something about him building a still in his tent. Henry as well as Potter were always fine with it. He would do it anyway. Screw it, screw the army, screw the war, screw anything!  
He took another sip of his scotch.  
Nothing really mattered anyway. He was a prisoner of the army. When he was happy and home and everything was good, the army would destroy his happiness with one damn letter.

Hawkeye ordered another scotch and went to a more quiet corner of the club. He sat down and took out some paper and a pen. Then he began to write.

 

_Dear Sarah,_   
_I just arrived in Quảng Nam and I have a feeling that it is much more wet here than in Korea. It is raining at the moment. The army told me that I will be working in the 6058th MASH. I wasn't there jet so I will tell you later how the camp is. Right now I am in an officers club at the military airport, writing to you because I don't know what else to do. I think I will ask one of the officers how to get to the camp, maybe I borrow a jeep. Anyway, I already hate it. I hope it's better for you and dad.._

 

He laid down the pen and looked around the club with a stern expression. There were all kinds of US Army officers, but also some south vietnamese.  
Some of them looked at him with a kind of distrust. Hawkeye knew this look. In Korea he often got that. Well, he wasn't about to change anything about his attitude to the army, certainly not now where they drafted him again.  
Hawkeye emptied his scotch and put the letter back into his suitcase. Just now he noticed that his hands were trembling. This feeling came back to him. The fear. It wasn't official yet, but.. there would be a war outside of this doors. He would go through all of that again. He felt like he understood just now where he actually was. Hawk took another piece of paper out of his pocket and nearly dropped it because of his trembling.

 

_Sid,_   
_They drafted me again._   
_I'm in Vietnam. I don't know what to do._

_Hawkeye_

 

Hawk put the small note into an envelope, (he had brought some from home as well as some stamps) then he wrote Sidney's address on it and his own on the backside. This letter was urgent. He would gave it to the clerk of the small airport. Hawk took a deep breath.  
"Breathe, Hawkeye.", he muttered to himself. "You can do that.", the surgeon added. He closed his eyes for a moment, took another breath and stood up.  
Then he put on his hat again and grabbed his suitcase.  
Just as he was about to leave the officers club, he saw a familiar face.  
Immediately he changed the direction and went to the man that was standing in a corner, telling a terrible joke to some younger men.  
He waited until the guy was finished and then, pocked him gently. "Sorry, do you have a minute?", he asked and wasn't able to hide his smile.  
"Of course", the man said without turning around and excused himself to the others, then faced the doctor.  
"Hawkeye?!", he asked suprised and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Hello, father." Hawk answered.  
"What are you doing here?", the chaplain wanted to know. Hawkeye just replied: "I could ask you the same. They drafted me again to work for another MASH camp.", Pierce replied.  
"Oh, well in that case you could say, we are sitting in the same boat. The army _politely_ asked me if I could do my work in a MASH camp as well. Since I have experience with being a chaplain in an army camp directly to the front, at least that's what the army said.", father Mulcahy explained.  
"My condolences.", Hawk said.  
Mulcahy shrugged. "It could be worse I suppose. Are you going to the 6058th too?", he wanted to know.  
Hawkeye nodded and immediately was happy to at least know one person there.  
He wasn't sure if he was ever as happy as right now to see a priest.

"Your hearing is better.", Hawkeye noticed. "Yes," Mulcahy said, "they were able to fix it back in the states.", he explained. "I'm glad for you.", Hawkeye was happy for him for real.  
"Thank you, son.", the priest smiled at him. "I'm glad that I met you again, well of course it could have been under better circumstances."  
Hawkeye nodded as a replie.  
"Shall we go to the camp then?", Mulcahy asked. "Yeah, sure. I do have to give this letter to the clerk first, though.", Hawk answered. "It's fine, I'll wait for you.", his friend said.  
Together they left the club and Hawkeye took his note to the airport clerk. He promised him to send the letter with the next post.  
Then, Hawkeye and Mulcahy went to the Jeep that would took them to the camp. (The chaplain was much more informed about all of this, Hawkeye thought.)  
A driver already waited for them.

"6058th?", he asked.  
"Yes, I'm father Francis Mulcahy and that is Dr. Benjamin Pierce.", Mulcahy introduced them but the driver didn't seem to care much.  
"Hi!" Hawk grinned and waved at the driver. "Just sit down so that we can go already.", the sergeant told Hawk. "Very charming you are.", he muttered and rolled his eyes.  
Hawkeye took the time to look at their surroundings. Much more jungle indeed.  
It looked different to Korea.  
"Hey father?", Hawk asked.  
"Yes, Hawkeye?", he answered.  
"Do you think this is worse than Korea?"  
Father Mulcahy seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well I would say it's wetter than Korea."  
Hawkeye grinned at that.

After an hour they arrived at the 6058th MASH. You could say it looked very much the same as the 4077th but at the same time, completely different. Green army tents, a larger mess tent, a latrine that looked like it was very provisionally, a shower tent and an OR. At the west side of the camp was a larger elevation. For the chopper, Hawk thought.

They left the Jeep and took their luggage. "Thank you for driving.", Mulcahy smiled at the sergeant.  
"It's my job.", he only grumbled at the priest, then drove off. "Don't take it serious, father." Hawkeye said and looked around, still a stern expression on his face. "No, no it's fine. There isn't much here to be happy about I guess. We know that, didn't we?"  
Hawkeye knew, Mulcahy was right.  
"Let's go see the commanding officer.", he added. Hawk followed the chaplain.  
A young man came outside of the OR building to meet them.  
"You must be two of our new officers, am I right?", he asked.  
"Who wants to know that?", Hawkeye answered. The young man's eyes went a bit wider as he apologized. "Uhm I'm sergeant Donovan, Sir. I'm the Company Clerk."  
The two officers looked at each other before Hawk continued: "How old are you, Donovan?"  
"Twenty-two, Sir!", he answered.  
"First war?", Mulcahy asked.  
"We don't have war, Sir, not official."  
Hawkeye and Mulcahy nodded, then said at the same time: "first war"

"Shall I take you to the colonels office?", Donovan asked. "Yes, please.", the priest answered. The young sergeant went ahead, while the officers followed him.  
Soon after, they stood in colonel Philipps' office. He was ca. 1.85 meters high and had slightly greying hair. Hawkeye thought, that he could be slightly younger than Potter was.  
Philipps had a warm smile though, even when his ice blue eyes looked hard.

"So, you two are our new surgeons?" he asked. "Oh no, no, well, he's a doctor yes. I'm the chaplain.", Mulcahy said. "Ah, I see. Father Mulcahy.", Philipps said while looking into the file.  
"Catholic?", the colonel wanted to know.  
"Yes, Sir. But I'm able to to cover all denominations.", he answered.  
"Good good. And you must be captain Pierce then." he looked at Hawkeye.  
"You can call me Hawkeye, colonel." he replied. "Hawkeye? Why that?", the colonel wanted to know.  
"My father gave me the nickname. The last of the Mohicans, the only book my dad ever read.", he explained.  
The colonel nodded. "Alright, so your files say that you two have worked together already?"  
Hawkeye nodded. "In Korea. 4077th you may have heard of us.", Hawk said with a sly smile. "I have indeed. You had quite a good survival rate. I hope we will be able to get that too."  
"I'm sure we will. I'm here now.", Hawkeye said and got a light punch from Mulcahy for that. "Yes, I heard you are good. You were the chief surgeon there, right?"  
"That's right, Sir.", he replied.  
Philipps nodded again, "so you two were under Sherm's command. He's a friend of mine."  
"Oh you know colonel Potter?", Mulcahy asked interested. "I do, father. We studied medicine together."  
Hawkeye looked around the office while Philipps and Mulcahy talked about Potter. It wasn't a large office, slightly smaller than the last commanding officer's office he had set a foot into. The walls looked empty without any horse pictures or paintings. He caught himself missing potter. The older man had always been like a dad to him and he was glad that they had got him after Henry had left.

There wasn't an alcohol cabinet. Or at least, Hawk couldn't see one. He was thrown out of his thoughts by the colonel's voice. "Pierce? In your file is stated that you did some 'strange' things while you were in Korea.", he said.  
"Well...-" Hawkeye started.  
"Are you a drinker?", Colonel Philipps asked. Hawkeye shrugged, "just in war."  
Philipps closed the file, "Ok captain, look, I don't care if- or how much you drink, as long as you can do your work ok? I want you to be able to operate in there. Is this clear?"  
Hawkeye nodded, "Yes, Sir.", he said.  
The colonel looked down for a second,  
"So you have no problem with me building a still in my tent?", Hawk asked.  
"What?", the colonel looked at him confused. "Nothing, colonel. Do I have a tent?", Hawkeye wanted to know.  
Philipps nodded. "Donovan will show you. You are lucky, doctor. Until our other surgeons arrive, you have the tent just for yourself."

'Great, time to build my still' Hawk thought. "Thank you, Sir. I would like to change into more normal army clothes." he said. "Yes do that. Father, Donovan will show you your tent as well."  
Mulcahy thanked him.  
"Our head nurse isn't in camp at the moment, she's over at Hội An, getting us some new supplies. You can meet her later.", Philipps told them.

Then the two went outside. The young clerk was waiting for them already. "Come on then, Sirs.", he smiled.  
"What do you think of Philipps?", Hawkeye asked Mulcahy.  
"He seems like a nice guy.", the priest shrugged. His tent was the first they stopped at. "Your home, father.", the sergeant said. "Thank you, sergeant.", he smiled and looked at Hawkeye, "we can talk later if you want."  
Hawk nodded. "See you later, father."

He looked around the camp a bit more closely while Donovan showed him where his tent was. It was a tent as big as the original swamp back in Korea.  
Well he wouldn't live alone, as Philipps had told him. Hawk hoped that he would get good tentmates. Some people, like Trap or Beej. Someone, like Beej at all...  
"So, that is all yours, Sir. I will try to get your field crate as soon as possible."  
Hawk gave him a small nod, then went inside. He threw his stuff on the bed right side to the door. It was a habit.  
Four beds, an oven, a table, some chairs.  
It was so familiar but as everything here so much different. Hawk started to unpack his stuff. "All we need is a still and it could be like in Korea," he said and turned around, "am I right _Beej_?"  
The silence made him sigh.  
"It's not Korea, Hawk. This is Vietnam.", he told himself again.

Hawk unpacked the rest and changed into the normal uniform. 'Green', he thought. He hadn't worn green for years.  
When he was finished, he laid down on the cot and got his started letter out of the suitcase. He continued to write:

 

_I'm now in my tent in the 6058th. It's like the Swamp so I will call it Swamp 2.0._   
_I'm living alone for a bit but our colonel said there will be more doctors that will live here as well. I'm okay with it as long as it isn't a Frank Burns. Philipps is okay, I guess. He said I'm allowed to drink, that's a plus. I will build my still the next days. It'll take some time, Trapper and I needed some for the last, too._   
_I met Mulcahy! Our chaplain in the 4077th. He's forced to be here as well. I'm actually glad he's here... I will tell you everything in the next days._   
_I miss you, Sarah._   
_Please, tell dad I think of him._

_Yours,_   
_Hawkeye_


	3. Let's get the party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye meets the head nurse and has to deal with some first customers.

"That could be good for the still.", Hawkeye was sitting in the new Swamp, looking at some glass containers. Mulcahy sat beside him, looking what he was doing. "Padre could you hold that for a minute?", he gave him a small tube.  
Hawkeye tried to get the glass container he liked best on his frame. Then he took the tube again and attached it.  
"Well it's a start.", he smiled.  
"Where did you learn to build something like _that_?" Mulcahy asked him.  
"Trapper showed me a lot of tricks.", he explained. "The most important things are, you must make sure that your still can't explode and that you make it right so that they can't arrest you for moonshining.", Hawkeye told him. Mulcahy nodded interested.  
"Well I don't think you will ever need it father, but who knows.", Hawkeye shrugged.  
"When it is done, I will call it ' ** _The Beej and Trap memorial still'._** "  
"They are both _still_ alive Hawkeye.", Mulcahy said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, yes. I will drink for their health.", the doctor answered with a grinn.  
"Have fun with that then. I'll leave you with it now, heard there is an orphanage near the camp. I would like to go there.", his eyes were full of joy and hope.  
"Yes, do that. I bet they will like it.", Hawk smiled. "See you, father.", he added while Mulcahy left the tent.  
' _That man has the right job',_ Hawkeye thought. What would they do without him.

Hawkeye turned back to his 'still' which was just a mess of parts right now. "You will be a beauty.", he grinned and continued working.  
15 minutes later, someone knocked at the door. It was the camp clerk.  
"Ah Donovan, come in, boy!" Hawkeye said. Donovan came into the tent and looked at the frame Hawk was working on. "You are building.", he stated.  
"You are a very good observer, my friend.", the doctor replied and stoped to look at the younger man. "What can I do for you?", he asked.  
Donovan looked at his clipboard, "uhm Colonel Philipps said I should tell you that you can meet our head nurse now. She just came back from Hội An.", Donovan told him.  
Hawkeye had arrived at the camp three days ago and hadn't met her yet.  
"Oh that's nice I will do that. Where is she?", he asked the sergeant.  
"The lieutenant colonel is in the mess tent. I think she wanted to have a coffee. Shall I come with you?"  
Hawkeye shook his head, "I can do that alone, but thanks, dad.", he said and gave him a sly smile before standing up.  
"Uhm..okay. I'll go back to work then. With all the people and stuff to arrive soon it's a lot of planning and paper work to do. See you, captain.", Donovan waved him goodbye and left.  
_'A lieutenant colonel, huh?_ ' Hawkeye thought and walked over to the mess tent. There weren't many people there.  
Some corporals, two nurses and a woman who was bend over some paperwork. She was dressed into some more fancy uniform so Hawkeye assumed that she must been the person he searched for.  
He got himself a coffee as well and went over to her. "Lieutenant colonel head nurse?" he asked with a smile so that she would look up at him.  
He saw the woman stiffen. Then she looked at him.  
"Hawkeye.." she said surprised.  
Hawk stared at her a few seconds until he replied with a short breathing "Margaret."

She jumped up and hugged him with a smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, you know, another war to pretend I'm a doctor.", he said and returned the hug.  
"Please sit down.", she said and gestured at the spot in front of her. He sat down with a big smile. " _Lieutenant colonel_ Margaret Houlihan. They promoted you.", Hawk stated with a proud face.  
"Yeah. They read my file in Tokio and said I would be a good candidate.  
"You earned it, Margaret. I would have suggested you myself if they had asked me.", Hawkeye nodded.  
Margaret tried to hide a blush. "Ah yeah well, what's about you? What have you been up to?", she wanted to know.  
"Me? Oh I lived my life in Maine. Run the office with my dad and our receptionist, Sarah." he said and his eyes became softer. The nurse grinned at him, "married?", she asked.

  
"Me? Married?", Hawkeye laughed. "No, no, hot lips, I'm not. Do you think there is a woman out there that could get me, the great Hawkeye Pierce to give up his good old single life?"  
She nodded. "I think someday there will be a woman that will do exactly that to you."  
Hawkeye took a sip of his coffee. "What about you? Still Houlihan?", he asked.  
"Yeah, I dated a guy in Tokio for a few months but it wasn't that serious. Well I'm happy. I don't really need a partner right now." she said.  
Hawkeye gave her a smile.  
"I'm glad you are here, Hawkeye." she said with a soft smile. Hawk liked this side of her. "Oh I'm glad you are the head nurse, too, there couldn't be a better one.", he nodded. "Thank you.", she replied. "Where we are talking about 'we are glad to see each other', Mulcahy is here too.", Hawk told her.  
"Really?!" Margaret asked.  
"Yes, I met him at the airport. He's assigned to the camp as the chaplain."  
Margaret grinned even wider. "It's like a school reunion!"  
Hawk laughed at that. "He isn't here at the moment, thought. Heard that there is an orphanage near the camp and you know our father.", the doctor said.  
"That sounds like him.", she replied. "I'll meet him later.", Margaret added. "I'm sure he will like that. He will be happy to see you." Hawk smiled.  
"Oh I missed you all, too.", Margaret said.

Hawkeye was actually happy for a moment. Of course it was hell to be here but his friends were here with him at least. There weren't many fightings going on at the moment so he hadn't really anything to do. He didn't need to operate until now. Hawkeye kinda was glad about that. The doctor didn't know if he was still able to be a good meatball surgeon. So he was even more thankful that Margaret was there to help. "Margaret?", he asked and his voice didn't sound very steadfast.  
"Yes?", she looked up.  
"Can I talk to you about something?", Hawkeye asked her. Her glance became soft. Maybe she saw Hawkeyes uneasiness. "Of course, anything."  
"I'm afraid," he said, "that I'm not able to do that again, operate like in Korea. That I just can't do it anymore, it has been years.", Hawk told her.  
The nurse laid her hand on Hawkeyes and watched him with a comforting expression. "You are one of the best surgeons I've ever seen in my life. If anyone can do it, then it's you.", she smiled. "It's just- I don't know what colonel Philipps is like in OR and.. and Beej isn't here or Trap.. or Charles.", he explained his fear. She nodded. "I will be there.", Margaret promised him.  
"Thank you, Margaret.", he gave her a small tired smile.  
"Did you sleep the last days?", she wanted to know. Hawkeye shook his head, "barely."

 

Somewhere in the states, Dr Sidney Theodor Freedman, opened a letter. He was curious why Hawkeye wrote him. Usually they would use the telephone.  
Sidney pulled the paper out and read the few lines. "No, they haven't-", he muttered. Then he read the text again. Hawkeyes handwriting was more harried than usual. They really did it. "Oh god, you poor man..."  
Immediately, Sid wrote a letter that he would send in the morning. He wanted to help Hawkeye as good as he could. Hawk was his friend after all and he didn't deserve any of this.

 

Margaret and Hawkeye talked for hours in the mess tent. They talked about all the things they had done between the end of the korean war and now. At some point father Mulcahy joined them.  
Hawkeye smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He could pretend to be in the mess tent of the 4077th. He could pretend the others would be with him too. Colonel Potter, Klinger, Charles and Beej. Well, he was happy for them that they weren't here, of course.

"Hawkeye? Are you alright?"  
He opened his eyes and noticed that both his friends watched him worried.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought of the last time we sat together."  
"Do you wonder what the others are doing this days?" Mulcahy asked Hawk and Hot Lips. Margaret nodded.  
"Charles is probably the head doctor in Boston by now, being as snooty as ever.", she said. "I believe that colonel Potter is sitting in his garden with his wife. Also he surely went to meet his granddaughter.", Mulcahy added.  
"I have no idea what Klinger could be up to now." Margaret laughed.  
Hawk's emotion wasn't really readable in his face as he said: "BJ is doing all the things he missed the two years he was away. He goes to work in a hospital to pay for their house, he has lovely evenings with Peg and he is the best goddamn dad to Erin he can be..."  
His eyes looked a bit teary. He just missed his best friend so much. Now, here, even more.  
"You miss him a lot, huh?" Margaret said in a comforting way and stood up just to sat down again, next to Hawkeye, to pull him into a hug.  
"I will never see him again." Hawkeye said into her shoulder. "What if I _die_ here?"  
"You won't die-", Margaret tried.  
"I will never get to meet Erin or Peg. And I will _never_ see my best friend again. Why should it be different this time? I lost Trapper and now, 'cause of this stupid war, I'll lose Beej."  
"Pierce, come on...", Margaret caressed his back. "Margaret, I can't do it! It will kill me this time. And I'll never get back to Crabapple Cove. To my dad and Sarah.", he wanted to cry.  
"Let's get you into bed.", Margaret decided and Mulcahy only nodded.  
She stood up and pulled him with her, slowly dragging him into the Swamp and into his bed.  
Hawk pulled his legs to his body and crawled under his blanket. He looked like a little kid. "Hawkeye?", Margaret asked.  
He didn't respond.  
"Hawkeye would you look at me for a moment?", she tried.  
Again, no answere.  
"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, look at me!", her voice got a bit more commanding.  
That made him look at her.  
"Don't.. don't call me Benjamin. I preffer Hawkeye." he muttered and looked a lot more tired than before.  
So she said: "Hawkeye", in a softer voice. "Please believe me, it will be okay. You will go back to your family one day. And you will also see Hunnicutt again. I promise.", she told him.  
Margaret didn't want to see him so broken. She had hated it to see him like that in Korea after the bus incident, so it wasn't great to see him now like that, again. "Try to sleep for a bit. Tomorrow will be better.", friendly, she stroked his hair and got up from the end of his cot, on which she had sat.  
Margaret went to the door, but before she could open it, Hawkeye stoped her.  
"Margaret?", he said.  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you.", he gave her a weak smile and laid down again.  
"My pleasure.", she answered and left the tent. Hawkeye wanted to write a letter, write down his sorrows bur he felt to weak. So he decided to actually sleep for a bit. The doctor didn't know if or when they would get the first wounded so he needed sleep. He just wished Sid would be here right now. He could use his advice.

 

In Crabapple Cove, the post just got delivered. "Something interesting in there?", Daniel Pierce asked their receptionist while he watched some files from the day before.  
"Wait a second, I'll look.", she looked through the stack and saw a letter with her name on the front, written in a familiar handwriting.  
"Dr. Pierce! A letter from your son."  
He looked up immediately.  
"Hawk? What does he write?", he wanted to know. Sarah opened the letter and read it aloud. "So he hates it and it's wet there. Well, I would like to call some people of the army and ask them which idiot had the glorious idea to put my son back into their stupid war!", Daniel yelled. "Dr. Pierce, your blood pressure."  
"I know, I know! I'm a Doctor, after all."  
she nodded. "I think it isn't right, too. Believe me I miss him as much as you do.", Sarah said.  
They stayed silent for a bit.  
Then Dr. Pierce asked: "Sarah? Do you _like_ him more than you want to admit?"  
She blushed immediately.  
"W-what?", the woman asked. "Why do you think that?"  
Daniel smiled knowingly at her.  
"Well, you looked really excited about a letter he adressed to you. You took him to the plane when he needed to go. You seemed rather close to him. I'm his father and I'm not stupid. I do have eyes.", he laughed.  
She seemed to look for words, "uhm.. he's charming.. and a good friend. I-" she sighed. The old man smiled at her, "oh don't worry, you are not the first woman to fell for him. But if it calms you, he seems rather interested in you as well. And I don't mean interested as in flirting for a summer romance."  
She looked at him.  
"You think so?", Sarah asked.  
"I know my son. I know that he likes to flirt here and there and I know what he looks like when he actually loves someone.", Daniel replied.  
"Just give him a bit of time. I'm sure he will talk about it.", he added and went to his office with a small smile on his face.

 

Hawkeye didn't want to get up.  
He knew that he had to at some point. Why actually? He could just stay in bed for the rest of the war. Donovan would now say that they hadn't war at all and Hawk would replie, that he should start reading the newspaper.  
He thought about writing a letter to President Kennedy. He had written a letter to Harry S. Truman before, in Korea, so why shouldn't he write to the next president. Maybe John would answer him. Hawk sat up and stretched.  
He did feel a bit better than the day before. His mood could be better, tho.  
The doctors glance went over to his 1/4 finished still. He needed to find some more parts.  
Hawk needed alcohol. Something stronger than the stuff from the camp's club. He needed his gin!  
Hawkeye looked at his field crate. (They delivered it yesterday)  
No he couldn't. But..  
He opened the box in which he had put some stuff from his suitcase. And there it was, the last flask of korean moonshine from his good old still. The gin was 8 years old by now.  
But he couldn't. As much as he wanted, he had told himself to open it if he ever meets Beej in person again.  
Hawk would stick to that promise.  
The doctor closed his box again and put on his red bathrobe. Then he went to get some breakfast.

Colonel Philipps watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Why is he wearing a bathrobe in the mess tent?", he asked.  
"Oh, if Pierce runs around like that, he's fine.", Margaret answered with a smile.  
Hawkeye looked at the food. It was the same old army food. It tasted better tho.  
The chef of the 6058th had actually learned to cook. Not that Hawkeye wanted to talk bad about Igor. It wasn't his fault that the army was shit.  
The man from Maine got a tablet and let the chef put some eggs, bacon and toast on it. Then he got a coffee and sat down on Margaret's and the colonel's table.  
"Morning.", he said.  
"Good Morning, captain.", Colonel Philipps answered. Hawk looked up. "No offense colonel, but please, don't use my rank for something so insignificant as small talk on mornings. Just don't use it at all. Colonel Blake as well as colonel Potter didn't do it."  
The colonel shook his head but smiled. "You don't think much of the army, do you?"  
"I hate it.", Hawkeye answered.  
"Yeah you seem like that." He nodded.  
"Sorry colonel, but the army constantly tries to ruin my life.", Hawk muttered.  
Hawkeye ate while Philipps read his newspaper, Margaret looked at some lists. "Uhm, hey colonel? When will we get the other doctors?", Hawk wanted to know. Philipps looked up. "Well Pierce, I don't really know. They are searching for a doctor but also said, if we don't get much wounded, we could do it with only two doctors. That leaves us to you and me." Hawkeye shot a serious glance at him. "Colonel, we were four surgeons in Korea and were _barely_ able to operate in good measurments."  
"I know, Pierce. Lieutenant colonel Houlihan told me about it. But all I can do is wait and do phone calls. We are trying, Hawkeye.", he said.  
"I just don't want to hear " _incoming wounded_ " and have lots of people coming here with just the both of us operating. One time, we had mumps in Korea and BJ and I had to do our waves of wounded together because the third doctor and our colonel were out. It was awful.", he seemed angry.  
"I understand you.", the colonel replied.  
Hawkeye didn't answere that.

Hawk hated the waiting. He didn't know if there were fightings already. He didn't know if there were wounded people who would come. And if there was, how many. He could only sit down and wait. Hadn't even alcohol to make the waiting more pleasureable.  
So the doctor decided to go ask Donovan about it. He crossed the camp road and went into the clerks office.  
"Klinger can you-", Hawkeye stoped confused about himself.  
"Who?", Donovan asked him.  
"Doesn't matters. Uhm, Donovan? Did you hear anything about some fightings or maybe wounded?", Hawkeye asked.  
He looked through his papers.  
"There was a small fight at the front. I can call the aid station and ask them if they need to send us some people if you like." The young sergeant said.  
"Yes please, do that."

Hawkeye waited until Donovan finished his call. "You were right Sir, they do want to send some wounded.", he told Hawkeye. "How many?", the surgeon asked in a serious tune. "Not much, only 14." Hawkeye's eyes widen. "14?! Donovan we are two surgeons. 14 **_isn't_** 'not much' for two surgeons!"  
Donovan looked sorry.  
"Okay, when do they come?"  
"In 15 minutes"  
"15 MINUTES?!", Hawk rubbed his temple. "I need to find Margaret."  
He run outside to look for her in her tent. Hawkeye knocked on the door in a hurry. "Dear god, Pierce. What is wrong?", she asked after opening the door. "We're getting the first wounded in 15 minutes. 14 people. I need you."  
"What? Now? But they said there wasn't any fightings-"  
"We can't care about that now. Go tell the colonel I can't do 14 people on my own.", he said. Margaret switched into head nurse mode immediately.  
"Yes, Doctor.", she said.  
"Can you do the check up? I can get ready for the surgery then."  
She nodded. "I hope the team knows what to do..." Hawk muttered while he went into the OR washing area.  
After a few minutes colonel Philipps stood next to him.  
" _I told you so._ ", Hawkeye said.  
He only sighed., "I know."  
The first chopper was heard soon after.

"Let's get the party started then."


	4. The new doctor in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to do in the 6058th. They get a new doctor tho. Also, they have a party for the first successful OR shift.

 

Hawkeye sighed deeply. "This was one of the worst op shifts I did in my life.", he said while halfway laying on the bank in the washing area. The wounded gave him two positiv things. First: he noticed that he could still do the meatball surgery, so maybe Potter was right, if you were able to do it once you can do it again. Second: Philipps was a good doctor. They had worked quite good together. Hawkeye looked at the clock, nearly 2 in the morning.

They both had way to much people on the table. Three of them were hard cases but thanks to the nurses, and Margaret, they could help them very fast. They got another wave after the 14 people Donovan had told Hawk about.

"I agree. It was quite exhausting.", Philipps said as he washed the blood from his arms.  
"I could use a drink. Fancy one too?", he asked Hawk. The younger doctor nodded, "please."  
He got up to switch into his normal army clothes. The colonel waited for him.  
After Hawkeye was finished, they went to the commanders office and opened a bottle of Whisky.  
"I heard you are building a still.", Philipps said. "I do.", Hawkeye nodded.  
"Do you need help?"  
Hawk looked at him a bit surprised. That made Philipps laugh. "In world war II Sherman Potter and I lived together a few months. We were on Guam and he had a still on his own."

Hawkeye grinned, "Yeah he told us. The still exploded, tho. Told us he got the purple heart for it." Hawk laughed.  
"Yes, you should have seen it."  
"I believe it was spectacular, but thanks. I built my first still in Korea with a good friend of mine. My second still was in Korea too, we had to rebuild it after my best friend decided it would be a good punching ball, he was sorry afterwards though. The second one was even better. Klinger, our clerk, got us the new pieces. He could get you everything.", Hawk told him. Philipps looked thoughtful, "Klinger? That guy who wore the dresses?"  
"You know him?", Hawkeye asked.  
Philipps nodded, "Sherm told me about Klinger once. I should call Potter soon. Haven't spoken to him in a long time.", the colonel said. "Please tell him my greetings.", Hawkeye replied and took a sip of his Whisky. "That's good stuff.", he stated. The colonel grinned, "yes, 12 years."  
"Colonel, you know what is good.", Hawkeye said. The younger doctor emptied his glass and looked on his watch. "I think I will go have some sleep.", he told the colonel.  
"Do that, you deserve it.", Philipps smiled at him and put the bottle away.

Hawk walked over to his tent. He was more than tired. So he opened the door and fell straight into bed. Only now noticing two letters on his cot. Donovan must had put them there when the post came. He read the addresses.  
One was from Sidney. Hawkeye smiled at that, good old Sidney Freedman. So he got the note, Hawk had written him.  
The other one made him smile even more, though. He opened Sarah's letter and tried to read it under his lamps light.

_Dear Hawkeye,_  
_We just got your letter and I'm answering you while having lunchbreak. Of course, your dad wouldn't say anything if I would do it while working. In Crabapple Cove everything is as quiet as ever. Your dad is still angry at the army. I'm trying to calm him a bit. Even if you said you don't like it much, I hope you are okay and well. We are thinking of you a lot. I miss you too, Hawk. It's not the same without you around here..._  
_There is a city festival in a few days._  
_They want to inaugurate something I heard. Jeff asked me if we want to go together, having fun, dancing etc. A date you know._

Hawk didn't know why, but a kind of jealousy started to build inside of him. Sarah was definately not _his_ girl but he didn't want to think about her having fun with Jeff. He was a guy at Hawk's age, working in their local supermarket. But what was more important, he wasn't good enough for her, Hawkeye thought.

_I told him I wasn't interested. I actually don't know if I wanna go. Don't think so._  
_I would have liked to go with you like we did a few times, remember?_  
_Well, I need to get to work again._  
_I wish you all the luck,_  
_Sarah_

Hawk smiled and put the letter into his field crate. Then he opened Sidneys letter.

_Hello Hawkeye,_  
_I've got your letter. I can't believe they did this to you and I really feel sorry. Try to stay calm, I know you can do this. You are an intelligent man. We talked about your nightmares a lot and I'm sure they will come back. Maybe you already know that. You were in Korea so you know what the army is like. I'm also very sure you will keep fighting them. Try to think about all the good stuff that is waiting at home. I know it sounds stupid but maybe it makes your hell a bit easier._  
_You can always write to me, I'll try to help you._  
_Your friend,_  
_Sidney Freedman_

Again, Hawk put the letter to the other one into his field crate. He was way to tired now to do anything so he decided to sleep as long as he could. How could there have been so many wounded when they weren't at war? Hawkeye didn't believe anything of this "we don't have war" talking. It was only a matter of time that the north vietnamese came down and started a war with south Vietnam.  
There would be work, that was for sure and Hawk wouldn't do all of that with only two surgeons. They needed more. If it would just be one for the start.  
Tomorrow, or better: in a few hours, he would write back. But for now, sleep was the only thing he wanted.

Hawkeye woke up a few hours later. He had actually slept more than he thought but maybe it came with the exhaustion.  
He just felt so tired. Tired of war and meatball surgery. Tired of his life.  
Slowly he sat up on his cot. The sun came into the swamp through the window. Hawk remembered that he needed some paint for his door.

He got into his clothes and put on his shoes. Then he grabbed his notepad and went to the mess tent. The breakfast was as always not a 4 stars menu.  
He got himself some food and coffee and sat down next to the nurses.  
"Morning ladys.", he grinned.  
"Dr. Pierce.", they smiled back at him.  
"Oh ladys come on, my name's _Hawkeye_."  
"We know exactly what you want.", the one to his right said.  
"Is that so?", Hawk asked.  
They nodded, "nobody will sleep with you, Hawkeye."  
Hawk made a playfully sad face. "Aww why not? I'm not that bad!"  
"Forget it, Captain."  
Hawk sighed but smiled, "Can I thank you then?", he asked.  
Now they looked confused, "for what?", one asked.  
"For the incredible good job you all did yesterday in OR. We were able to help them just because of you. I just wanted to thank you and tell you that I'm proud to work with such good nurses again.", Hawk said truthfully.  
They blushed a bit but thanked him.  
"So can I stay now?", Hawkeye laughed.  
"Yeah stay, but don't think just because you're doing the charming doctor that anyone here would go to bed with you.", The nurse next to him told him with a smile. "You really learn from Margaret I see.", Hawkeye answered.

After breakfast, when he was a bit more privat, Hawkeye started to write back to his dad and Sarah.  
Mulcahy came into the mess tent, he seemed like he had slept longer after the OR yesterday too. He stayed there the whole night ready to help if he needed. Hawkeye appreciated that.  
"Good morning, are you writing your lady?", he asked Hawk with a small smile.  
"Yeah.", Hawkeye replied without looking up. Then immediate said "NO!" a bit louder. He looked up now. "I don't write to " _my lady_ ", I'm answering Sarah's letter.", the doctor told him.  
"Sarah?" Mulcahy said.  
"My and dad's receptionist. We are close friends.", he stated.  
Mulcahy nodded knowingly. "I see."  
"Father, it's not like you think.", Hawk blushed and stopped writing.  
"Oh, don't stop because of me. I just wanted a cup of coffee.", the chaplain smiled and went over to get a cup.

An hour later, Hawk went on a search for some paint in the supply room. He found a few pieces he could use for his still but no paint at all. So he took the items and went to Donovan.  
"Donny! I need your help.", Hawkeye said enthusiastic as he came through the door. Donovan turned to him, "As long as you promise never to call me Donny again. What can I do for you?", he asked.  
"Do we have some paint?", Hawkeye wanted to know.  
"Which color?"  
"Doesn't matter. I just need paint.", Hawk replied. Donovan stood up and went out of the room. He came back a minute later with two buckets. "Red or white?", he wanted to know.  
"It was red the last time, give me white.", the doctor said and took the bucket with the white color. "Sir, if you allow, can I ask for what you need it?"  
"The Swamp.", Hawk just told him.  
"The ... swamp? We have a swamp here?", the young clerk looked confused.  
"Wha- no, my tent, Donovan. My tent's called ' ** _The Swamp_** '.", Hawkeye explained.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"It's my home. I called it The Swamp in Korea and if it shall be a home here as well I'll call it The Swamp 2.0."  
"Makes sense..I suppose? Do what you need to do, Sir.", Donovan said with a smile. "Thanks, I will! Oh before I forget it, could you try to get me some copper tubes?", Hawkeye asked him.  
"Copper tubes? You need copper tubes?"  
"For the still, Donovan."  
The clerk slowly nodded, "ah."  
"Be a good boy and get uncle Hawkeye his tubes.", the doctor said and went back to his tent.  
"He's crazy.", Donovan only muttered and searched for the right form.

Hawkeye took the items inside and got the paintbrush Donovan had also given him to paint his door.  
In big letters he painted:  
**S W A M P**  
on his door.  
"Perfect.", he said. "Home sweet home, I wish we had gin already.", Hawkeye muttered and went in to attach the new parts to his still.

Since Donovan said he hadn't heard of any fights going on that day, the camp decided to celebrate their first official OR shift without someone dying in the officers club. It was four o'clock but Hawkeye was sure every time was a good time to drink something.  
They left the doors open because of the warmth. Their new surgeon should arrive today as well, Philipps had told Hawk at lunch. He wasn't thete yet, tho.  
Margaret, Philipps, Mulcahy and Hawkeye were sitting at a table in the club at the moment, laughing about some old storys they shared. Moments like this were good. Moments like this made Hawk forget his awful reality for a bit. Margaret was currently telling Philipps about the time they had Jesus at the 4077th. Hawk remembered that time, they had called Sidney to look at the man. "Ah yes I remember, we talked about lot's of stuff.", Mulcahy added.  
"Told me Judas had to do all the things he had done because it was his destiny."  
"That sounds like quite the experience.", Philipps chuckled.  
"Hey father do you remember Colonel Flagg?", Margaret asked.  
Mulcahy sighed. "Of course."  
Hawkeye added: "He's the most crazy idiot I've ever seen. Wonder what happened to him."  
Margaret laughed, "Maybe they threw him into a cell at the CIA"  
"Or CIC", Mulcahy said.  
"Or CID", Hawk replied.  
Outside, someone raged about something. "What the hell is happening out there?", colonel Philipps asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Strange," Mulcahy said, "For a moment that sounded like-" he couldn't even end the sentence, Hawkeye had already jumped up his chair and ran outside.  
He stopped at the sight of the angry man complaining to a corporal, just stared at the pair.  
"And you know what pisses me off too? They make it impossible for me to see my best friend again! I promised him!" he said and stopped immediately when he saw the man staring at them.  
Hawkeye felt like his legs were frozen.  
His voice was trembling as he breathed his name.

_"Beej.."_


	5. Old friends and a call to Missouri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.J. arrives in the camp and Philipps calls his old buddy Sherman

B.J.'s suitcase fell to the ground. "Hawk.", he whispered with wide eyes.  
Hawkeye started to walk over to him with fast steps. His friend met him in the middle of the way as they hugged each other tight. "B.J.", Hawk said again 'cause he couldn't really believe that his best friend stood in front of him.  
"Hey Hawkeye.", the deep voice of the taller man was heard. Hawk pressed his face into B.J.'s shoulder as he felt the tears coming up.  
After a few seconds, B.J. drew back a bit to look at his friend. There were also tears in B.J.'s eyes.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked.  
Hawkeye sniffed, "I could ask you the same."  
"Well, they drafted me 'cause they thought a former army doctor would be best for the job.", Beej told him.  
"God, I'm so sorry, B.J. You don't deserve that..", Hawkeye said.  
"Hey, and you do? No, Hawk. We both don't deserve that.", he muttered and hugged Hawkeye again.  
"I missed you so freaking much!", he added. Hawkeye laughed, "I missed you, too. You can't imagine how much."  
There were a short silence between them as they hugged the second time. "But tell me Beej, where is the moustache?"  
B.J. grinned, he hadn't heard that nickname in quite a while. "Peg decided it was time to "look like a normal human being".", he said. "She got my letter then.", Hawkeye joked.  
"Well your hairdresser didn't seem like he got mine, you're going gray, old man.", Beej replied in the same joking voice.  
"Who do you call old?", Hawk punched him slightly. They had both missed that.

The corporal had got Beej's suitcase. "Take it to the swamp.", Hawk told him.  
He looked confused. " **My tent!** " The doctor sighed. That would take some time. "You really called it ' _swamp_ ' again?", B.J. asked him.  
"Well, if you don't like it then you can move in somewhere else.", Hawk replied.  
"And don't use this opportunity to be roommates with you idiot? Thanks I'll take a cot in hotel Pierce."  
"Fancy a drink in the officers club?", Hawkeye asked.  
"Please, I could use it now."  
They turned to the club and saw the others standing there.  
B.J. eyes widen again.  
"Margaret! Father!" he said and was catching the head nurse that greeted him by jumping into a hug.  
"Is this a family runion I didn't know about?", he asked.  
"Well, B.J. we didn't think about that happening either." Mulcahy smiled.  
"It's good to see you all! I wish we had better circumstances." The doctor smiled back. They took him into the club, where they sat down at their table again.  
"You haven't told us that B.J. was coming, Colonel!" Margaret said to Philipps. Colonel Philipps looked at Beej, "Well lieutenant colonel, I didn't know until right now who they would send us." Then he gave B.J. his hand. "Colonel Philipps, commanding officer. You are our new surgeon?", he introduced himself. "Name's B.J Hunnicutt, nice to meet you Sir.", Beej replied.  
"You were in Korea too I suppose?", Philipps asked. "Yes, actually I was with them in the 4077th.", he told him.  
"Seems like we only get you people here. First Core seem to like you.", the colonel nodded. Then he stood up. "I'll go do some more paperwork. I'm sure you can help Captain Hunnicutt to settle down here.", Philipps told his officers and went outside.

Hawkeye looked at B.J.  
"Say, how's Peg? And Erin?", he wanted to know. B.J. smiled. "Peg's fine, she wasn't that happy about my drafting tho. And Erin, oh my little girl. I expected her to cry about the news but actually she told me how proud she was that her daddy would go to help people who are hurt.", Beej said. Margared looked touched, "aw, how old is she now?"  
"She's ten.", B.J. said and took out a photo to show her. "She's beautiful.", the head nurse smiled. Beej nodded, "just like her mom."  
"So everything's fine in the Hunnicutt household?", Mulcahy asked.  
B.J. nodded, "couldn't be better," he smiled brightly. They had a few drinks and talked about B.J.'s post Korea years as well as Erin, until they left for their tents. Hawkeye and Beej went to the Swamp.  
"You can choose your cot." Hawkeye said and sat down on his own.  
B.J. threw his jacket on the bed next to Hawk. "Just like in Korea, well old memories awakening.", he replied.  
"You should change into something more comfortable." Hawkeye yawned while looking at Beej, who was still in his fancy uniform.  
"Yeah, you're right. You're building a still?", he asked while his glance fell on the unfinished object.  
"Yeah, sure. You know me."  
"I'm looking forward to inaugurate it with you.", B.J answered.  
"Where we are speaking of gin-", Hawk started and went to his field crate to get the flask out. "What is this?" B.J. asked.  
"The last flask of homemade korean moonshine, brought to you from the Pierce-Hunnicutt still. Matured 8 years." the doctor told him proudly.  
"You really have some of that gin left?" Beej wanted to know.  
Hawkeye nodded. "Wanted to drink it with you, in person.", Hawk said.  
"I'm honored," Beej replied with a smile.  
Hawkeye got two glasses out of his field crate and filled them with the gin.  
Then he gave one glas to B.J.  
"what are we drinking on?", he asked.  
Hawk thought about it for a short moment, then said: "us. Let's drink on us. Our friendship, our time together. Just us." Beej nodded, "That's a good reason. I will drink on that!"

With that, they took a sip of the old gin.  
"What do you think?" Hawk asked.  
"Definately better, but still horrible.", he answered. Hawkeye laughed. "Well don't get used to it, we'll drink horrible selfmade Hunnicutt-Pierce gin again soon.", the doctor grinned.  
"Moonshine over Vietnam"  
"Only the best, filtered through old army socks.", Hawkeye added.

"So how is the camp? What's Philipps like?" B.J. wanted to know.  
"The colonel? Philipps is ok. A bit like Potter, they are actually friends. He's a good guy. A good doctor. The rest of the camp? Well the clerk, Donovan, isn't a Radar or a Klinger but he makes his job well. It's his first war, he's in his early twentys. The nurses a good. We had wounded yesterday and just because of them we were able to get through it."  
B.J. smiled, "Well, they have Margaret. No wonder that they are good."  
Hawkeye nodded, "Right. Uhm yeah, Mulcahy does his best, like always. I think the camp already love him."  
"It's not hard with a guy like him.", B.J. answered.

They sat there in silence again, until Hawkeye said: "Beej?"  
"Hm?", the taller doctor answered.  
"I'm glad that you are here."  
B.J. looked at him.  
"Not because I want you to be here, but because it's you. And I know that you are a good doctor so I don't have to worrie about that. Also.. I'm just so glad to see you."  
Now Beej smilled, "I know how you meant it but yeah, I'm glad to see you too, really. I always wanted to come visit you in Crabapple Cove, but whenever we wanted to go something happened. There were emergencys at the hospital, then Erin got sick and then the thing with Peg's dad... I'm sorry Hawk. I had promised you and I feel so bad about it."  
Hawkeye stood up and sat down again next to B.J. Then he laid his hand on his shoulder. "Beej, it's not your fault. I could have visited you, Peg and Erin but I never have. I always found an excuse to tell myself to stay home. I think I kinda was afraid." he said truthfully. "Afraid? But why?" B.J. asked. Hawkeye shrugged, "What I would find maybe. That your family don't like me at all, so that you would decide you never want to see me again. I just thought... you know, the war broke me so much that I didn't want to destroy your happiness."

B.J. looked at him for a long time.  
" _Hawk_ , you could never. You couldn't destroy our happiness cause you are a part of it. Peg always said that through the many letters I wrote her, she felt like knowing you. She really wants to meet you, so does Erin. Erin always asks us when she can finally meet uncle Hawk. I think I told her so many stories about you and us that she started loving you without even knowing you. See, Hawkeye you are part of the family."  
Hawkeye had to fight back tears.  
"You're like the brother I never had." he said and hugged B.J.  
"Love you too, buddy."

B.J. continued unpacking his suitcase.  
"What do you think of Vietnam?" Hawk asked. Beej only made an annoyed sound. "I thought Korea's weather was bad but Vietnam is a lot worse. It's so wet!" Hawkeye nodded, "Exactly! I mean why does it always have to be countrys like this? We could have a war somewhere nice. How about Spain? I heard New Zealand is great too," Hawkeye answered.  
"Or we stay in the US," B.J. shrugged.  
"What do you want in Toledo?" Hawkeye replied as he thought about Klingers many stories.  
B.J. laughed at that. "Well if we were in Toledo, we would be save cause Klinger literally knows everyone and we know Klinger." Beej nodded.  
"True, I'm not sure if I want to go to Toledo at all. I mean, I'm sure it has nice coners but Klinger's stories were enough." Hawkeye laughed.  
"I wonder what he is up to nowadays.", B.J. said.  
"Probably something with making money. Do you think he has returned to the US with Soon Lee or is still in Korea?" Hawkeye wondered.  
"Well, it has been years. We can only hope for her that they found her parents by now." B.J. answered.  
Hawkeye looked at his watch and yawned. "Tired?", B.J. spoke while looking at Hawk. "Yeah, haven't slept much since the surgery. Aren't you tired?"  
B.J. nodded, "I'm tired as hell. I had a long flight and my last couple of nights were all miserable."  
"Yeah...I belive they were. I know that problem." Hawk only replied.  
"I bet your dad wasn't so font of this here, huh?"  
Hawkeye stood up from B.J.'s cot, "yeah he was angry. Sarah was looking rather sad too."  
"Wow wow wait a minute!" Beej said.  
Hawkeye looked at him confused, "what?", he asked.  
" _Sarah?_ " B.J. raised his eyebrow, "who is Sarah? Haaawk what did you not tell me?" Beej grinned. Now Hawkeye was blushing, "Not what you think! She's our receptionist. And a good friend of mine.", he explained. "Ah so she's your girlfriend." B.J. couldn't stop grinning.  
"NO! She. Is. _Not_." Hawkeye growled annoyed. "Alright, fine!" the other doctor answered. He knew better tho. B.J. Hunnicutt knew his best friend. He had seen enough girls Hawkeye had liked. And he had also seen what it looked like when he was in love. And B.J. would recognize the ' _in love'_ face of the Mainer.  
This was just too precious. He had to find out more about that lady.

"So, let's sleep yeah? I need a few hours." Hawkeye cut him short.  
"Of course, my dear friend. See you for breakfast."  
"Night, Beej." Hawk yawned.  
"Good night, Hawk." the Californian answered.

Colonel Philipps was sitting in his office and finished the last bit of paperwork.  
He sighed in relief. His eyes went to the clock on the wall, it was 9:30 PM.  
Philipps thought about trying to call his old friend now. It was 9:30 in the morning in Missouri right now so maybe Sherman Potter would have breakfast right now and be able to talk for a while.  
He would try. So Philipps got the telephone from behind him and called the operator to get a connection.  
After a bit of time he finally got the telephone to ring at the right household.

In Hannibal, Missouri, it was indeed 9:30 AM. Mildred Potter just finished breakfast and wanted to call her husband when she heard the telephone ringing. The elderly lady went to answer the phone. "Potter" she said.  
Philipps noticed the female voice on the other end. "Mildred! It's me Barry. I would like to speak to your husband. Is he around?" Philipps asked her nicely.  
"Oh Barry! Lovely to hear from you. How are you?", Mildred wanted to know.  
"I'm fine, thank you very much."  
"I'll go tell Sherm. Wait a minute.", she told him. Philipps waited. It didn't take long for him to hear another voice again.  
The deep voice of former Colonel Sherman T. Potter.  
"Barry, You old shrapnel! It's good to hear you." Potter was laughing.  
"Sherm, old army horse! How is retirement?"  
"It's great, spending time with the family is just wonderful after a life in uniform, full of wars. What about you? What are you up to?" Potter wanted to know.  
"Oh me? I'm in Vietnam you know. They gave me a MASH camp." he told him.  
Potter laughed again. "Have fun with that. It's not at easy as it may seem."  
"I know. We already had wounded. It was hell, Sherm. My new doctor and me had to do tons of them together."  
"Are you two the only surgeons?" Potter asked. "Ah no. We got a third one today. I don't know if he's good but I think he will be." Philipps said.  
"So, your surgeon. A good doctor?"  
Philipps made a confirming sound.  
"First Core says he's the best in the business."  
Potter only grinned, "I wouldn't be sure about that, you have never seen my camp. My doctors. You've never seen Pierce."  
"Well, Sherm actually-"  
Potter didn't let him finish. "Barry", his voice sounded somehow strange.  
" _Don't say you've got Pierce."_  
There were a silence at Philipps end.  
" **Barry!** " Potter repeated.  
"I have. They sent him to me cause the army thought he would be best for the job."  
Potter seemed rather angry now, "Barry, the boy was in Korea for three years! He did his duty!"  
Philipps sighed, "It's not my fault, Sherm."  
"If you tell me your new surgeon is B.J. Hunnicutt I will personally come to Vietnam and kick some butts!" He growled. "Ok, I'll not tell you then."  
Potter sighed in anger. "He has a wife and a young daughter god damit! Hasn't that man suffered enough?!" Potter yelled. "Sherman please, you can't change it." Philipps tried.  
"No, I will. You can bet your colonel rank that I will get my boys out of that war!"  
"Sherman!"  
"See you in a few!" Potter slammed the telephone receiver back to it's position.  
He got up again and went to the kitchen, clearly angry.  
"Dear, what's wrong?" Mildred asked worried. "Barry just told me that the army drafted Pierce and Hunnicutt again!" he told her.  
Mildred looked sad. "Oh no. The poor boys. I don't wanna know how Mr. Pierce and Mrs. Hunnicutt are feeling about it.." she said. Mildred liked the Pierce and the Hunnicutt family. When she met Peg Hunnicutt and Daniel Pierce at the party B.J. had planned for their familys years ago, she immediately liked all of them.  
"I have to make that right." Potter said.  
"How? Do you want to call someone?" Mildred asked him.  
Potter shook his head. "I need to speak to them in person. I'll go to Vietnam." he said, looking serious.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?", his wife wanted to know.  
Sherman Potter sighed and took her hand. "I won't stay there, honey. I'll just go there, yell at some first core people and come back. With Pierce and Hunnicutt.", he said.  
Mildred smiled. "I can't change your mind about that."  
"I fear you can't, dear." Potter replied.  
"The boys are still important to you, huh?", she stated.  
Potter nodded, "they were my family for quite a while. They never let me down and I feel like it's my responsibility not to let them down now."  
Mildred smiled at him. "I thought so. You shouldn't go alone though."  
Potter nodded. "I have someone in mind to come with me.", he told his wife.

After lunch, Sherman T. Potter called the operator in Ottumwa, Iowa, to get his former company clerk on the phone.  
When the phone was picked up at the O'Reilly household, Potter said "Radar!" in a commanding voice.  
"Actually no, it's Edna. I'm sure you want to speak to Walter." Radar's mum told him. Potter wanted to yell 'Shit' through the phone. "I'm sorry Mrs. O'Reilly. I need to speak to your son, right. It's Sherman Potter speaking, your son's former Colonel." Potter sounded sorry.  
"Ah yes I remember. We talked once on the telephone. Walter is home, I'll get him for you, Colonel."

Potter waited until he heard Radar's voice. "Colonel Potter Sir! Great to hear from you. But may I ask, why are you calling?", the younger man asked.  
"Radar, you'll have to accompany me to Vietnam.", he told him.  
"..what?" Radar sounded highly confused.  
"Look, son, the army drafted Hawkeye and B.J. again and I will try to get them out of there. I need someone to come with me and you are the best choice."  
Radar seemed uneasy, "But Sir! I have the animals and the farm here! I can't leave also I don't even have the money to go to Vietnam."  
Potter sighed, "I will get us there, I have friends who owe me a favor, also come on Radar, there must be anyone to help your mother for a week or two."  
"...well I think my cousin could-"  
"Then it's set?"  
Radar made a whiny sound. "Sir, I can't!"  
" **RADAR** , That's an **ORDER!** "  
"You're not even my boss anymore, Sir-"  
" **O'REILLY!** " Potter yelled.  
"Ok! Ok! Fine! I'll come with you!" Radar finally accepted.  
"Good boy, We'll go next week. Do I have to pick you up? Or can we meet at the airport?"  
"Which airport?" Radar asked.  
"What's your next airport?" Potter wanted to know.  
"Must be the Southeast Iowa regional airport." Radar answered.  
Potter nodded to himself, "So go there then. I'll tell them to book you a flight to Frisco. I think we'll have to fly from there."  
"Alright, Sir."  
"See you next week, Radar."  
"Bye, Sir." the young man muttered.  
Potter ended the call.  
Radar could only sigh deeply. Then he went to his mother to explain the situation.

In Vietnam, a new morning broke through the leaves of the landscape.  
Hawk yawned as he sat up and stretched.  
It was shortly after 8 o'clock.  
His friend was already awake and sat on his cot, getting into his clothes.  
"Morning princess, had a good rest?" B.J. asked without looking up.  
"If I'm a princess, are you my prince then?" Hawkeye asked in a flirtly way but grinned. "Don't even think that. I won't kiss you awake. Also you already are." Beej laughed and threw a pillow after the Mainer. "Breakfast?" Hawkeye asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
So they both got up and walked over to the mess tent. Both of them got a tablet full of egg, bacon and toast, or at least it was supposed to look like that, and sat down at the colonels table. Philipps looked uneasy. "Everything alright colonel?" Hawkeye asked him.  
Philipps nodded, "just had a difficult phonecall last night.", he explained while Margaret and Mulcahy sat down at their table as well. A sergeant went past them, stoping at Mulcahy, "Father? can I talk to you later?"  
Mulcahy nodded, "Of course, son. Whenever you want.", he smiled.  
The sergeant nodded thankful and went away again.  
Philipps just changed the subject that moment. "You know, Donovan asked around the area and our neighbors from the 3025th are even more in the business already. Had quite some hard cases, but their chief surgeon sounds like a good doctor. I spoke to him, Major McIntyre-"  
Hawkeye cut him short, "Wait a second, McIntyre?", he asked.  
Philipps nodded. "Yeah Major John McIntyre. He's from.. Boston I think?"  
Hawkeye nearly jumped up in excitement. "MARGARET! Trapper is here!!", he laughed, clearly happy.  
Margaret grinned as well, "we should go visit him.", she said.  
Mulcahy smiled too, "Trapper hm, he's a major now?"  
Hawkeye couldn't stop his excitement. He turned to his best friend, "Beej!"  
But stoped immediately.  
"Beej?"  
B.J. wasn't to be seen.


	6. Trapper John McIntyre and B.J. Hunnicutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye meets his old friend again and takes his new best friend with him. B.J. isn't amused to go there.

Nobody had noticed B.J. leaving the table. "Where is he?" Mulcahy asked surprised. "I haven't seen him leaving," Margaret said as confused as the others.  
"Is he always like that?" Philipps wanted to know. "No not at all." Hawkeye replied and stood up to look for his friend.  
He went to their tent but B.J. wasn't there. The Mainer went outside again and saw the clerk delivering the post.  
"Donovan, wait a second!" Hawk yelled.  
The young man stoped immediately.  
"Sir?" he said, looking through the letters to get Hawkeye's.  
Hawk walked over to him.  
"Have you seen B.J.?"  
"B.J.?", he raised an eyebrow.  
"Dr. Hunnicutt! The new surgeon!" Hawkeye urged him.  
"Uhm I saw a guy going to the club. He looked kinda annoyed." Donovan told him. "Thank you!" Hawkeye answered and went into the right direction.  
"Sir! Your post!?"  
"Just take it to the Swamp!" Hawk replied while walking away.  
The young clerk just shrugged and continued his round.

Hawkeye entered the officers club and sighed as he saw Beej over a glass of whisky. "I paid for it.", he said and gestured to the dollars laying on the table. "You know, normaly I'm all in for alcohol at this hour of the day but come on Beej, what is it?"  
"Why are you still here, Hawkeye? I thought you would be on your way to the 3025th already." B.J. answered, his voice was full of jealousy.

"You're jealous." Hawkeye stated.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Beej muttered annoyed. "Just leave me alone.", he added. Hawk sighed and sat down next to the Californian. "Trapper will always be important to me, B.J.  
I lived with that man for over a year. We were pretty close." he made a pause.  
"But you, Beej, will always be my best friend. You are very very important in my life. I havent heard anything from Trap in years. I think, if I would have heard nothing from you in all that years I would be completely broken by now." Hawkeye told him. B.J. looked at the Mainer, "You are kidding. You only say that so that I feel better."  
Hawk shook his head. "I said it 'cause it's true. Beej, even Sidney told me more than once to continue writing to you because he thought it's a good therapy for me." Hawkeye had never told this to anyone. Now B.J. was a bit surprised.  
"Believe me B.J. nobody could take that place you have in my life. I promise. Not even Trapper."  
Beej nodded, "okay," he muttered.  
Hawkeye laid his hand on Beej's shoulder. "You should meet him. Maybe you two like each other."  
B.J. shook his head.  
"Why not?" Hawk asked.  
"I would punch him in the face for what he did to you by not telling you 'goodbye'." Beej replied with a small smile. The Mainer laughed. "You are the best.", he nodded.  
B.J. shrugged, "my wife tells me the same."  
"Has to be true then, if Peg says so."

"No but seriously Beej, I would like to visit him and you can come if you want." Hawk said. B.J. seemed to think about it but shook his head. "You go, I'll stay here. But don't stay there.", he grinned.  
Hawk made a face, "and leave you here? Uhuh not happening. I'll stay with you Beej boy." Hawk stood up again.  
"Ah Hawkeye wait a minute, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you for quite a time now."  
"B.J. B.J, come on, you already _**ARE**_ married." Hawkeye said jokingly.  
"Haha, pretty funny," his friend answered sarcastically. "No but, Erin isn't baptized because Peg and I wanted her to decide for her own if she wants that or not. She decided for it and she, as well as Peg and I wanted to ask you if you would like to be her godfather." B.J. asked.  
Hawkeye looked at him.  
"Hawk? You're there?" Beej tried.  
"Uhm yeah, yes sorry. Actually yes, I would like that a lot." Hawkeye answered with a big smile on his face.  
"Great! I'll write Peg about it." B.J. replied and stood up. "See you later?" he added and Hawkeye nodded.

The Mainer returned to the mess tent.  
"Have you found him?" Margaret asked still worried. "Yeah, it's fine now. We talked.", he explained to them. Then he turned to Philipps. "Colonel? I would like to come back to the topic about the 3025th. Can I make a visit to them?"  
Hawkeye asked. The Colonel looked up from his breakfast. "Hm, if you are back until evening it's fine. There aren't any fights right now.", he just said, his thoughts were somewhere else.  
"Can I go with him Colonel?", the head nurse wanted to know.  
"Yeah yeah, take a jeep and go."  
Margaret looked at Hawk with a smile which he replied. "Come on hot lips, let's meet Trap!"  
Philipps stoped them another time, "wait a momemt, if you go there you could trade some stuff and talk to the other doctors, take the new guy with you."  
"B.J. doesn't want to come." Hawk answered. "Tell him it's an order."  
"I'll tell him, Sir." Margaret nodded.

Hawkeye got a jeep for them as Margaret went to talk to B.J.  
"I won't go there.", he said.  
"Philipps wants you to go."  
"I don't care. I will not go where he is." Beej answered.  
"Hunnicutt come on, McIntyre isn't the devil!" Margaret growled.  
"I. Will. Not. Go. There." B.J. looked down on her with a serious face.  
"Oh I'll make you!" she answered as serious as him and grabbed his ear to pull him outside.  
"OUCH! MARGARET StoP! ThAt's InSaNe!" B.J. whined.  
" **GET INTO THAT JEEP!** ", she yelled at him and Beej climbed into the car behind Hawkeye. "That woman is dangerous.", he whispered to his best friend.  
Hawk only grinned, "I know"

They used the map Donovan had given them to drive to the 3025th MASH.  
It wasn't that far away.  
"They know we are coming. Donny called their commanding officer. Colonel Sheppard." Hawkeye told Margaret.  
"What is he like?", she asked.  
"She," Hawkeye corrected her. "They have a female commander."  
Margaret's eyes lightened up at that.  
"I knew you would like that lieutenant colonel." The Mainer laughed.  
B.J. hadn't said a word until now.  
"Beej, you ok there?" Hawkeye asked.  
"Hmhm.", the Californian only answered.  
Shortly after, they crossed the entrance to the camp.  
Hawkeye parked the jeep next to their hospital. "I'll go talk to the colonel. You two can wait here if you want.", the head nurse climbed out of the car and went into the building.  
Hawk laid his hand on B.J.'s shoulder. "Head up, Beej. Could be worse."  
B.J. looked at him and sighed.  
"You're right."

Inside, Margaret met a busy looking man who just had noticed her. "Oh hello, ma'am. You must be from the 6058th huh?" he asked. Margaret nodded. "Lieutenant colonel Margaret Houlihan, I would like to speak to your colonel.", she said. The clerk gestured to a door at the end of the room. "Please", he said and turned back to his phonecall.  
The nurse knocked and went in.  
Colonel Sheppard was a lady a few years older then Margaret. She looked up at the sound of the door.  
"Hello there, dear.", she greeted Margaret. "Ma'am, I'm lieutenant colonel Margaret Houlihan from the 6058th. We are here to trade some supplies and have a talk with your doctors and nurses." Margaret replied.  
"Of course, your clerk called me earlier today. You are the head nurse I suppose?"  
Margaret nodded.  
"Fine, fine. I'm sure you will-", she was cut short by the loud sound of the doors opening. A curly haired man stomped in.  
"MAGGIE! Why do we have a minefield when I'm not allowed to play golf with it!", he complained.  
Sheppard rolled her eyes and looked at the man slightly annoyed. "Major, please! We have guest!", she said.  
Now he turned to face Margaret. His eyes widen in surprise. "Margaret?"

"Trapper John McIntyre.", she answered with a grinn.  
They hugged each other.  
"You two know each other?" Sheppard wanted to know. "Margaret was the head nurse at the 4077th." Trapper explained for her.  
"Very well, would you give her a tour, John.", Sheppard asked.  
Trapper nodded, "oh you asked so nicely Maggie, of course."  
Margaret and Trapper left the office.  
"What are you doing here hot lips?" Trapper asked.  
"We are visiting you. And trade some supplies but the main point was visiting you.", she said.  
"We?" Trapper wanted to know.  
Margaret took his hand and pulled him outside. "Just tell me!" Trapper laughed but stoped as he saw the two men waiting there.  
Hawkeye turned to them and stood up immediately. "Come on B.J. meeting time.", he said and walked over to the others with a smile.  
Trapper just starred at him.  
"The large fellow in the background is captain B.J. Hunnicutt." Margaret explained.  
Hawkeye reached them and stoped in front of the major.

"Trapper.", he said and couldn't hide a smile. "H...Hawk." he muttered.  
Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour of his friend.  
"That's me.", he replied.  
"Hawk... you are alive." Trapper's voice seemed shaking.  
"What? Of course I am alive! Why do you think otherwise?" Hawkeye asked.  
Trapper rushed into a tight hugg.  
"I've tried to write you, the army sent it back saying you were decased. I..I phoned your dad but he confirmed it. I told him my condulences and got really drunk about it. They never told me you are alive!"  
Now Hawkeye starred at him. "My god, Trap. I'm..I'm sorry to hear that.. the army made a mistake shortly after you left. I was 'dead' for a few days."  
"I'm so glad you aren't!", he laughed and hugged him again.  
Then he looked at B.J. who was watching him with a serious face.  
Trap gave him his hand. "John McIntyre, you can call me Trapper.", he smiled.  
B.J. only nodded and shook his hand.  
"B.J. Hunnicutt.", he said.  
"Trap, that's my best friend. You'll love him he's great. After you left B.J came along." Hawkeye explained.  
Trapper turned back to B.J., his glance got more serious for a moment. Then he smiled. "Thank you B.J."  
Now the Californian was surprised. "For what?"  
Trapper laid his hand on Beej's arm. "For being there for Hawkeye. Being his best friend." they looked at Hawk who was talking to Margaret. "He needs a friend. That's how he copes with the war. He needs someone to joke with otherwise he would scream into his pillow the whole day. So thank you. I'm glad he has you."

B.J. blinked a few times at that and nodded. "Uhm yeah sure of- of course."  
He realized that Trapper wasn't as bad as he had thought. "You seemed rather angry at me. Is it because of the way I left him?" Trap asked.  
B.J. immediately felt shame building up inside him but Trapper only smiled.  
"It's fine. I would be mad too. I should have left him at least a note but I didn't know what to say.. I hate myself for it every day.", he sighed. "I was just so excited to see my wife and children again.", he took out a picture and showed it to Beej. "Do you have kids, captain?"  
"B.J. please. And yes, I have a daughter. Eren." B.J gave him back the photo and showed him the one of Eren he always carried with him.  
"Sweet girl. How old? 8, 9?"  
"She's ten." B.J. smilled.  
"Are you two finished with the kids talk?" Hawkeye asked. "You are just jealous cause you don't have any." Trap answered and grinned at him.  
"He's right." Beej added.  
"Wow, my two friends are against me now?", he wanted to know but laughed.  
Both of the men smiled.  
"Can I crash this man-friendship-bonding-thing and actually suggest that we have a look around?" Margaret asked.  
Trapper nodded, "as your highness commands." he gave her a flirting glance and took the lead. "Follow me."

Hawkeye walked besides B.J.  
"Was it that bad?", he asked the taller man. "No, it was better than I thought." Beej said. "See, told you he's a good fellow." Hawk smiled.  
Trapper showed them around. "Do you plan on staying overnight?", he asked.  
"No, we need to be back in the evening." Margaret answered. Trapper nodded, "in that case, how about you have a talk with our dear head nurse? She's in her tent." McIntyre told Margaret.  
"Good idea.", she agreed and went into the direction Trap hat pointed in.  
"And I suggest, we have a bit of fun. Fancy a round of golf?", he grinned at Hawk and Beej.  
"I fear I'm not much of a golf player." B.J. said. "And I don't have my golf clubs here." Hawkeye added. "You can use mine. We have a brand new minefield." Trapper grinned. "We should use it the right way, I agree." Hawk also grinned.  
B.J. followed them with an amused look on his face.

Soon after the three man where on the 3025ths helicopter pad, beating some golfballs into the minefield.  
"Did you do that before?" Beej asked.  
"Lot's of times. Best way to use the 4077ths minefield." Trapper replied.  
"Isn't that really dangerous?" B.J. wanted to know while taking the right position for the swing.  
"Oh yes, of course. War is dangerous Dr. Hunnicutt." Trap said.  
They watched B.J.'s ball go into the mine field, nothing happened.  
"That's no ace." Hawkeye shrugged.  
"Told you I'm not the best at golf.", he just answered. Hawk took the golf club.  
"Hey B.J." Trapper started.  
"Hm?", the other doctor looked at him.  
"What did you think of Burns?"  
Beej grinned, "Ferret face? Oh he was only the most stupid, incompetent, army driven human being I ever saw. Frank is an idiot."  
Trap looked at Hawk. "I like him, keep him." That made Hawkeye laugh.

After an hour, they went to get lunch. Also, they had promised Philipps to talk to the other surgeons as well so they wanted to do that afterwards.  
B.J. looked at Hawkeye, "somebody should go get Margaret. Would you do it?", he asked. "Yeah I can do that." Hawkeye answeres and went to look for their head nurse.  
Trapper's glance fell on B.J. as he watched him through confused eyes.  
"Why did you do that?", he wanted to know. "Because I need your help." Beej answered. "My help? For what?"  
The Californian grinned, "Hawkeye has a crush on his receptionist but he just won't admit it.", he told Trapper.  
"And you want me to make him admitting it?", the doctor asked knowingly. Beej nodded.  
"That's easy. What's her name?"  
"Sarah." B.J. replied.  
"Very well. Whatever you start, I'll play along." Trapper gave him a mischievous smile.

A few moments later, Hawkeye came back. "She'll join in a few minutes. We can go get lunch.", he told them.  
Trapper and B.J. changed a quick glance, then they started their mission.  
"So Hawk, about Sarah-" Beej started as they walked. Trapper cut him short.  
"Who is Sarah? Hawk! I wanna hear details!", he grinned.  
Hawkeye sighed. "Sarah is our receptionist."  
"Is she pretty?" Trap asked.  
"Yes she is." Hawkeye rolled his eyes.  
"You like her." Trapper added.  
"Sarah is just a friend.", he growled.  
"So she's free for me to meet up with her after the war." the curly haired doctor said. Hawkeye snapped around and looked at him. "No she's not!"  
"Why not, Dr. Pierce?", Trapper asked.  
Hawkeye began to blush. " 'Cause.. 'cause you are married!", the Mainer argued.  
"Did that ever stop me to get to know a pretty women?" Trapper gave him a smile. B.J. nodded at his partner in crime, it worked.  
"You will not do that to _my_ Sarah."  
" _Your_ Sarah?" both men asked Hawk.  
They sat down at a table in the mess tent. "I.." he sighed. "I hate both of you." Hawkeye muttered.

  
"Just admit it Hawkeye!" B.J. said.  
"Ok fine! Fine! I like her a lot. And I feel better everytime I think of her!"  
" _You are in love, Hawkeye_." his best friends told him at the same time.  
"You are right! And now, shut the hell up about it!", he looked frustrated but also sad. "We are highly satisfied thanks." Trapper replied.

Margaret joined them after a while, looking happy. "You have a great head nurse here.", she said. "They are all great." Trapper shrugged.  
"By the way, father Mulcahy sends his greetings." the lieutenant colonel told him. "Is he in Vietnam too?" Trap wanted to know. They nodded, "if you ever need a chaplain come to us. You won't get a better one." Hawk nodded.  
"I agree on that. We don't have one." he said. "Why not?" Margaret asked. "Dunno, I think we should get one but he never arrived here. I mean I don't really care." Trapper replied.

"We still need a fourth doctor." Hawkeye said. "You could come to us." B.J. nodded. Margaret agreed with them.  
Trapper sighed and watched his food.  
"Guys, I would. I really would love to hang around with you but I can't." he said. "Why not? I'm sure they could make some papers ready and-" Hawk tried but Trapper gave him a look that made him quiet. "I have my responsibility here, Hawkeye. I'm their best doctor, they need me." Trapper answered.  
"I knew you would say that.", the Mainer replied with a sad smile.  
"Oh come on you don't need me. You have the good B.J. Hunnicutt. Also we can write this time." Trapper smiled at him. "Who is out of this first wins." he added. Hawkeye laughed. "It's 0:1 for me, I have to make it 1:1."  
"Oh you can try." Trapper only smiled.

They spend the rest of the day, joking around with the other doctors and trading some supplies with the 3025th.  
When it was time to leave again, non of the three visitors looked happy. Margaret hugged Trapper first. "Be careful here, McIntyre.", she said.  
"I'll try Hot Lips."  
Beej also hugged him. "Was nice meeting you.", he said which Trapper only replied. "It was also nice to meet you B.J."  
The last one to hug the curly haired doctor was Hawkeye. "Hawk." Trapper smiled. "Trap.", he answered.  
"Take care."  
"You too. We'll write." Hawkeye said.  
"I promise.", his friend nodded.  
"Bye, Trapper.", he got into the jeep.  
"Goodbye guys. Have a good ride 'home'.", the doctor waved at them.  
Margaret started the jeep and they left the camp. Hawk looked kinda sad but was also smiling.

 

In the U.S., Radar was packing his clothes into a bag. He couldn't really believe that he actually did that.  
But Radar didn't want to let Potter down. He would never forgive himself for that. So Radar got ready to meet with the older man in a few days.  
The work on the farm of the O'Reillys were done for today so Radar had time to plan their trip. He was sure Potter had only done it halfway through. So the young man got the information he had written down about Vietnam and worked out a good plan. When he looked at the clock, it was already morning. Radar went to bed to get a few hours before starting work on the farm and fields again. It wasn't easy. Even with the nice korean boy Colonel Potter had sent him years ago to help. Radar sighed.  
His girlfriend Patty came into the kitchen, where he was sitting and laid her arms around him from behind. They had met in Tokio while waiting for their flights and had promised to see each other again. That they did and soon after, Patty moved in with the O'Reillys.  
"Honey, come to bed." she muttered and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I will." Radar yawned and stood up to follow her upstairs.


	7. No letters for Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye sends a letter to Sarah and waiting for an answere. Somehow the army loses a letter. B.J. Hunnicutt is the best friend he is. Sidney Freedman wants to go on a trip.

A cold wind blew across the streets. It was raining heavily in Crabapple Cove as Sarah sat on the bench she had in her oriel window of the livingroom.  
She lived in her parents old house.  
A fresh cup of tea sat on a small table next to her. Sarah had gotten a letter from Hawkeye. There hadn't been one in nearly a week so she assumed he was busy. Now, she wanted to read the one she got this morning.  
Sarah took a sip of her tea and opened the letter. The rain didn't seem to stop for the next hours. But the young woman liked rain. It calmed her down.  
She glanced back at the letter and pulled it out of the envelope.

 

_Sarah,_   
_I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner. I wanted to but it happened so much! First of all the new surgeon arrived and take a guess, it's him! It's really B.J._   
_I was so happy that it was him but also felt sad for Beej. He doesn't deserve to be here, as well as he hadn't deserved Korea. Anyway, his family is well and we catched up on things._   
_And then, we met Trapper! I'm sure I told you about him. The guy I worked with before B.J., one of my closest friends. We played golf in the minefield (You shouldn't tell that one to dad)._   
_Trapper is the chief surgeon of our neighbors, the 3025th._   
_Of course, Margaret befriended their head nurse._   
_I dunno why, but Philipps looked rather down the last days. He told us he had an unpleasant phone call. I feel kinda bad for him, I mean he tries._

_There is something else I wanted to tell you.. I met a woman. An intelligent, beautiful, kind woman of which I think I fell in love with. I just don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid you know, afraid I ruin everything or that she doesn't like me like this at all. What if I tell her and she doesn't wanna see me ever again. I'm not sure if I can do it. Every time I fell for someone it ended quickly and hard but.. maybe that's my own fault. Potter said you shouldn't fall in love in war._   
_But it's different now, she's not in war. I really want that to work, Sarah. But how should I tell her that? Why should she love me? Why should you?_

_Well, I believe now where you know it all doesn't matter anyway. I hope that you will still replie after that. We can still be friends, I can do that. I miss you so._   
_All my love,_   
_Hawkeye_

 

Sarah stared out of the window for a few seconds. Then she read the letter a second time and another time.  
He meant her, she realized.  
Hawkeye _loved_ her... and she loved him.  
Daniel Pierce was right all along.  
She grinned brightly. The man she loved, loved her back. Sarah could feel the butterflys in her stomach. She had to tell him as well! Immediately, Sarah got out some paper and a pen and started to write down her answer. She really hoped he was serious about that. That he wasn't fooling her. But Hawkeye never did something like that to her, he was always very honest and kind to Sarah.  
She wrote him an answer and looked out of the window again. It was still raining but Sarah didn't mind. She got her raincoat and ran outside to get the letter to the postoffice. They wanted to close the office just now, but the postman smiled at her when he saw how excited Sarah was.  
"Important letter?", he asked her.  
Sarah nodded. "Yeah, really important."  
The postman looked at the envelope.  
"Vietnam? I bet the letter goes to your husband?" that made Sarah laugh, "oh no, No. He's not. But if I'm lucky, maybe he will be someday."  
The postman nodded. "I'll send it with the next post tomorrow morning."  
"Thank you, Sir. Have a nice evening!", she said. "You too!" he answered while Sarah left the office.

On the other side of the planet, Hawkeye Pierce was waiting impatiently to get a replie from the woman he adored.  
He had sent the letter five days ago and just hadn't heard from her.  
"Hawk, calm down." B.J. said as he noticed how uneasy his friend was.  
"What if she hates me now? What if I ruined it?", the Mainer asked with a frown on his face.  
"She won't hate you. And you did right by telling her. Don't you think she deserves the truth?", his friend answered. Hawkeye nodded, "why is this so difficult, Beej? Did you have that kind of problems with Peg?" Hawk wanted to know. B.J. shook his head, "no".  
Then he added, "of course I had, Hawk! I was terrified. When you love someone you are always nervous at the beginning.", the Californian said.  
"Thank's Beej."  
B.J. gave him a small smile, "My pleasure. Just wait. I'm sure you'll get an answer by tomorrow!"  
In that moment, wounded disturbed their conversation. "Let's get to work first, we have customers."

After a few hours of surgery, Hawkeye and B.J. stumbled back to the swamp, completely tired and exhausted.  
"We need to finish that still." Beej muttered while falling into his bed.  
"Hmhm." Hawk only made an agreeing sound. "I need much more alcohol for this hell. I think you just can't unlearn the meatball surgery.", B.J yawned.  
"Go to sleep, Beej." Hawk said.  
"Yeah... night Hawk." he only answered and didn't even change his clothes.  
Hawkeye smiled and went to sleep as well.

Day after day passed without a letter for the Mainer. Hawk was on the edge of his sanity. B.J hated to see him suffer like that so he thought about what to do. He tried his best to change Hawk's thoughts for a while but it didn't help much. One night, Hawkeye was so stressed out by this whole situation, that he wrote another letter to Sidney.  
Maybe he knew what to do.

In the States, Radar O'Reilly was talking to Potter on the phone again.  
"They said we need to wait another few days, they have a problem with their flights. Anyway, we can go next monday." Sherman told him. "Alright, Sir. I'm sure we'll be good to go on monday."  
"See you soon, boy."  
"See you, colonel." Radar replied and hung up the telephone. He needed to change some of his lists and notes. But he was glad that he could help Hawkeye and B.J.  
Radar had written down some important army telephone numbers he had gotten while calling some friends he had made while being in Korea. Also, it helped that he had Sparky's telephone number. They talked once in a while and Sparky helped Radar immediately. Then, Radar had also written down some information that could help them to get the captains Pierce and Hunnicutt home.  
He wasn't really sure how colonel Potter planned to get them out of Vietnam but Radar was sure they would find a way.  
He told his girlfriend about the changed date of their trip.

It was saturday when Sidney Freedman got a letter from Vietnam. He grabbed it and went to his office to open it. The doctor didn't even need to look at the envelope to know that it was from Hawkeye. He had wondered when the next letter would come. Sidney sad down at his desk and opened the grey envelope.  
The first thing he noticed was, that Hawkeye's handwriting looked calmer than the last time. That was a good sign.

 

_Sidney,_   
_I didn't write to you again since I arrived here. I'm sorry for that. You told me to continue writing to B.J but you know, he's sitting next to me right now. Yeah, they drafted him too. Some of my friends are here actually but that's not why I'm writing to you. Sidney I need your advice. I wrote a letter to a really good friend of mine, our receptionist at home. In that letter, I told her what I feel for her. So I assume she knows about my love for her by now. I wrote this letter over a week ago and I never received any answer from her. I just feel nervous now and also fear that she hates me because of the letter. Sarah is really important to me and I can't lose her, Sid. This stuff keeps me awake for days now and I just don't know what to do about it. I feel more empty with every day passing._   
_Maybe I should just throw myself into the minefield. Wouldn't that be easier?_

_Thank you for your time._   
_Your friend,_   
_Hawkeye_

 

Sidney looked up from the letter. Was he serious? At his state of mind, Sidney wasn't sure if Hawkeye made jokes about the minefield or if he would actually try to kill himself. Sid jumped up and took the letter to his wife. "honey, do you remember the fellow I told you about? The one from the 4077th in Korea?" Sid asked. She seemed to think about it.  
"Ah yeah, Hawkeye was his name, right?", Mrs. Freedman asked. Sidney nodded.  
"Thing is, they drafted him again and he asked me for help once or twice now. I fear that he might be or get suicidal."  
She looked sad at that. Then answered: "And now you want to go there to check on him."  
Sidney couldn't hide a sad looking smile. "You know me too well."  
"That's why we are married, Sidney.", she smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"What should I do?", he asked her.  
His wife made a thoughtful expression.  
"Well, if it is so important to you, then go check on him. I know you, you won't rest until you are certain that he's fine."  
Sidney smiled, "you're the best, honey."  
She nodded.  
"So where are you going then?"  
"Vietnam." Sidney told her. "Vietnam?!", she repeated with wide eyes.  
Sidney nodded, "I'll be back in.. let's say two weeks?" Mrs. Freedman sighed, "Alright, when will you go?"  
"On monday, if he really is suicidal, every day counts." Sidney said, looking worried.

Back in Quảng Nam, Hawkeye and B.J. just left OR after another surgery.  
"It's not as much as in Korea but I really didn't miss that." Beej sighed.  
"I don't even mind anymore." Hawkeye muttered. B.J. stoped at that. "Hawk, listen. The world is not going to end just because you haven't heard of your loved one yet. I know how you feel, I always felt like it when I waited for an important letter from Peg, but please-" he looked Hawkeye in the eyes, " _Benjamin, breathe_." Hawkeye knew how serious B.J. was. He never called him Benjamin, only when he was dead serious about something and even then rarely. The Mainer took a deep breath.  
"Good, and now calm down. It doesn't help you when you lose your sanity about it." he added. Hawkeye nodded, "you're right."  
"Of course I'm right, I'm your doctor." Beej replied. "I should hear on my doctor then."  
B.J. laughed, "yeah you should, 'cause I'm also your best friend and I'll let father Mulcahy punch you if you don't listen."  
"You win. You win! Jeez, Beej."

"Are you too tired or can we go have a drink? I'll pay." B.J. said.  
"It's against my principles to say no to that." Hawkeye answered. B.J. took that as a yes and stood up from his seat. "Then, Dr. Pierce, follow me to the officers club.", the Californian said.  
The two of them went to the club and Hawk sat down on their new regular table while B.J. went to get drinks.  
He returned with two glasses of scotch and beers. "You have to say, they got some alcohol here. It's better service then Korea.", he stated.  
"Maybe the army learned." Hawk replied.  
Beej only shrugged and took the seat next to his friend. "You know Hawk, I'm glad you wanna be Erin's godfather."  
"Of course, I need to take every chance to get into the Hunnicutt family." Hawkeye answered.  
"You already are a honorary member, Dr. Pierce." B.J. told him.  
"Well I'm glad Dr. Hunnicutt. Also I'm really excited to finally meet Peg.", he grinned. "Hawk, hands off my wife." B.J. replied with a smile. Hawkeye just laughed and shook his head, "Beej, one: Peggy would never ever want that. Or would cheat on you. And two: I do have a woman I fancy.", the captain said.  
"Yeah and I'm really certain she fancys you too. I mean you let me read her last letter." B.J. nodded.  
Hawk only smiled. "I sure hope so. I'm getting to old for one night stands. I'm not really the man anymore who walked into Korea and tried to get to know every nurse he met. I'm just tired of running away. I envy you B.J. Hunnicutt. You have something I never had because I'm just an idiotic, selfish, ignorant ass who doesn't let real feelings touch him. And I need to change that. I know that since Millie, if you remember."  
B.J. nodded again.  
"See, and I think maybe I should start and try this with her. Sarah could be the woman I need. Someone who actually understands me because she does. She knows me and I know her. And I really really hope to hear from her.", he took a sip of his scotch.  
B.J. smiled and laid his arm around Hawks shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You will." they enjoyed the short moment of silence between them, even if it was rather loud in the club.  
"But to come back to the Hunnicutts, I'm also looking forward to meet your daughter. I have something for her I always wanted to give her in person."  
"What is it?" Beej asked.  
"It's a secret. Something stated in my last will." Hawk explained.  
"You have a last will?" B.J. asked.  
Hawkeye nodded. "Wrote it at the battalion aid station, in Korea."  
"And you included my daughter Erin in your last will?" B.J. was a bit confused.  
"Yeah..." Hawk said.  
"Ok. I only think that's not at all strange because you are my best friend."  
"Thank you I guess?" Hawkeye answered. Beej shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Hawkeye?" Beej asked after a while.  
"Huh?", the Mainer answered. B.J. looked kinda.. worried? "I noticed something."  
"Tell me?" Hawk said.  
"You are doing less, and I mean really less, jokes as before in the last war. Are you.. okay?" B.J. wanted to know.  
Hawk looked at him for a moment. "I think I am, yeah. I don't know, Beej." Hawkeye sighed. "I'm still writing to Sidney you know. He's trying to help me. You do too.", the Mainer said.  
"I do? How?" Beej seemed surprised.  
"Just by being my friend. You and Trapper you are really important for me."  
B.J. nodded. "Alright. I mean, my pleasure. I'm glad I can help you."  
"Your not jealous anymore? On Trap I mean." B.J. shook his head. "He's a good guy and I think we got along pretty well. If we had time, I'm sure we could be friends.", he smiled.  
"Maybe we could all meet after this war." Hawk suggested.  
"Sounds like a good idea. I also wanna go visit you and Sarah.", the Californian started. "Maybe a family vacation. We could visit you and your dad and hopefully your girlfriend for thanksgiving." Beej said.  
"That's a great idea!"  
"I'm sure Peg would like to see your dad again." B.J. nodded.  
"Yeah, he said only the best about Mrs. Hunnicutt." Hawkeye grinned.  
"Of course, my wife is the best!"  
"I think you would like Sarah." Hawkeye smiled. "Tell me about her?" B.J. asked.  
Hawks smile grew.  
"Sarah is only the most wonderful, beautiful, kind, funny, perfect person I ever met.", he said. "She's one of the few people I can actually imagine to date."  
"Who are the other ones?" B.J. laughed.  
"Audrey Hepburn, Marilyn Monroe or You." Hawkeye shrugged.  
"You are drunk already, Hawk." Beej chuckled. "No! I'm not! I would date you but only because you are a good drinking buddy and we both hate the army." Hawkeye laughed.  
"Oh god we should get married then.", the Californian couldn't stop laughing.  
" _Wait_ we aren't?" Hawkeye said, playfully disappointed. "I fear we aren't Hawk, sorry. But to be fair, _Hawkeye Hunnicutt_ sounds awful."  
"How are you so sure that it wouldn't be _B.J. Pierce?_ ", the Mainer asked.  
"Because I'm not an author. And _Dr. B.J. Pierce_ sounds like a guy who writes the medical books we hated so much."  
"Right." Hawk agreed.  
"But to come back to Sarah, she's just great. She's from the town next to ours. And she's such a warm hearted person. Also a really good receptionist.  
Her parents are nice too."  
"You've met her parents?" B.J. asked and remembered the first time he met Peg's parents. Hawk nodded. "They are patients of ours. Also they invited us for cake a few times. Sarah's mom is a really good baker."

B.J. seemed interested in everything his friend told him. And Hawk told him a lot. After quite a while Hawkeye stoped. "Wait I think-" he reached into his pocket and searched for something. In a small bag he had some photos. B.J. spotted Hawk's dad on one. "Here!" Hawkeye grinned. He gave Beej the picture. There were two people on it, Hawk himself, and Beej figured that the second one was Sarah.  
"There she is.", the Mainer said proud.  
"She's pretty." B.J. answered.  
She really was beautiful, Beej had to admit. Of course not as beautiful as his Peg, he thought.  
"She really is." Hawk smiled and looked at the picture as well. It only reminded him more how much he missed her.  
"I miss them. My dad and her." Hawkeye told him. "I hope you plan to make me your best man." Beej chuckled and took another sip. "Huh?"  
"If you ever get married.", he added.  
Now Hawk laughed. "Of course you will."  
"I wouldn't mind to share the job with Trapper, tho." B.J. said.  
Hawkeye looked at him surprised.  
"Wow, I never thought you would ever say that.", the Mainer replied.  
Beej shrugged, "believe me, me neither."  
"I'm so glad you two got along." Hawk smiled. The Californian nodded, "well, he's a nice fellow."  
"He is." Hawkeye smiled.

B.J. looked at his watch after a while. "We should probably go get some sleep. The colonel said we would get a guest tomorrow."  
"Yeah? Who?" Hawk wanted to know.  
Beej shrugged again, "A guy who writes on something, I dunno. Probably not important at all."  
Hawk agreed, "you're right I suppose. Let's get to bed."  
So the two of them went to the Swamp to get another few hours of sleep.


	8. The best dressed person of Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend visits the guys and immediately have to help with wounded. Philipps is impressed. Hawkeye is very much in love.

Sgt. Mike Donovan yawned. It was 10:30 AM but the warmth of the Vietnam jungle kept the people of the 6058th up at night. He had to do some extra paperwork today. For example, he needed to fill some forms about the journalist that would visit them today.  
He would come around at 1 PM.  
The young clerk didn't really know what to think of that. He thought of the war as bad enough, why was there people who wanted to be here?  
He had refused to accept the situation in Vietnam as a war but since he had seen the first wounded people in his life, he changed his mind. Donovan had only heard storys of former wars before.  
The colonel had told him about WW2 and lieutenant colonel Houlihan about her time in Korea.  
Mike wasn't fond of the war but he didn't hate the army like the doctors did. Colonel Philipps didn't hate the army as well but he was a professional soldier. Philipps was in the army his whole life.  
Donovan liked the colonel. He was always nice to him and tried to help. But the young clerk also wanted to go home. He missed his family.

When the door opened he looked up, the captains Pierce and Hunnicutt came in.  
"Morning, young friend." Hawkeye smiled at him. "Good morning, Sirs." Donovan answered. "Any post for us?" Hawks eyes looked hopefull. "Wait a second." Mike stood up and went to the post bag that had only arrived a few minutes ago.  
He looked through the letters.  
The captains seemed excited.  
"I have something here.", the clerk nodded. "Yeah?!", both doctors asked. They hoped for a letter from Maine.  
"Jup, letter from Mill Valley." Donovan answered. B.J. looked pitying at hawk, "if your girl didn't move to my home town then I think it's from Peg."  
Donovan read the envelope, "from Mrs. Peggy Hunnicutt to Dr. B.J. Hunnicutt."  
"Sorry Hawk." B.J. said and took the letter. "No post for me?" Hawkeye wanted to know, a sad look on his face.  
"I'll look again, Sir."  
Donovan looked another time through the letters. "Wait a minute! Here, I found a letter for you, captain."  
The hope went back into Hawkeyes eyes.  
"Give me that letter!", he said excited again. B.J. watched him just as excited as Hawk. "And?!", the Californian asked.  
"It's from **her**!! It's from Sarah!" Hawkeye ran out of the office and back to the swamp.  
"Good news?" Donovan wanted to know, a bit surprised. "I sure hope so, It's from his love interest." B.J. smiled and went after Hawkeye.  
He opened his own letter from Peg and went into the tent. Hawkeye was already deep into reading his letter, so Beej laid down on his cot and started to read his.

After a few minutes, B.J. glanced over to Hawkeye. He was obviously happy.  
"Good news?", the Californian asked.  
"Oh Beej, B.J. my friend, only the best.", he smiled brightly at him.  
"Care to tell me?" Beej said.  
"She loves me Beej! She loves me and she wants to be my girlfriend. There, read.", he gave him the letter.  
B.J. read it. Sarah really asked Hawk in the letter if they wanted to try a relationship.  
"And? Will you try a relationship?" B.J. looked at his best friend.  
"Of course!", he smilled.  
B.J. hadn't seen Hawkeye so happy in a long time. "I'm glad you're happy, Hawk.", the other doctor smiled at the Mainer.  
"That's something that gives you light at the end of the tunnel. Oh I can't wait to see her again." Hawkeye just laid on his cot, looking to the tent's ceiling with a dreamy glance.  
"Dreaming of your girl?" Beej chuckled.  
Hawkeye nodded.

The peaceful moment was disturbed by some wounded that just arrived.  
B.J. stood up immediately, "oh, shit. It doesn't seem like there are much, tho." he ran out of the tent. Hawkeye followed him. B.J. was right, there weren't much. "We'll finish them fast."  
The two of them checked the people and decided which needed to go through surgery first.  
Father Mulcahy was there to help if they needed him. "Father?" Hawkeye asked.  
"Yes, Hawkeye?", he answered.  
"Could you help the paramedic carry private Johnson here to x-ray? I need him on my table first."  
"Of course!" Mulcahy nodded and got to work. "Beej, will you be ok?" Hawkey asked kinda rushed. "Yeah, I'll join you in a few.", he answered.  
The Mainer went to wash his arms. He needed to get the shrapnel out of the young privates body. Hawkeye assumed that the shrapnel was too near to his heart. Of course the x-ray would tell him. The doctor went into OR where a nurse already waited while private Johnson was carried in.  
"Here's the x-ray!", one of the paramedic put it on the wall.  
"Urgh.. as I thought. Ok ladies and gentlemen we need to be quick and precise." Hawkeye went straight into surgery. Philipps and B.J. came together into the room. Their patients were already laying on the tables. "The one with the open leg is mine." B.J. said.  
Donovan was helping father Mulcahy with some new bottles of blood for the transfusions. "We'll need new penicillin in a few." Hawkeye announced while looking for the metal in the young soldiers body. "I'll get some." Donovan answered from the other room.  
"You're a good boy, Donny!"  
B.J. looked up from his patient, "you know, Banes here asked me if his leg needed to be amputated. Pff, he surely never have seen how Dr. Hunnicutt fixed a leg."  
"Many people haven't seen Dr. Hunnicutt fixing a leg 'cause they usually sleep while you do it, Beej." Hawkeye answered. "Well yeah, but the point is, if B.J. operates on you, no legs are amputated.", he said.  
"That's the spirit." Colonel Philipps replied without looking up.  
"I'm searching for metal next to this boy's heart" Hawk told them.  
"Found some?" B.J. asked.  
"No, why? Do you need it?"  
"Yeah sure for my collection of shrapnel from different countries." Beej nodded.  
"I only have america, north korea, south korea, china and russia I think.", the Californian said playfully thoughtful.  
"Wanna add Vietnam I see, are you making a necklace for Peg?" Hawkeye said. "Of course, she'll love it."  
"You sure she'll love you after it?", the Mainer grinned.  
"Ah Margaret?" Philipps asked the head nurse who stood next to him.  
"Yes Sir?", she answered.  
"They are always like that, yeah?", he wanted to know.  
Margaret nodded, "yes, yes they are."  
"Thought so." Philipps shook his head but smiled, "I bet Sherm liked them."  
"Colonel Potter was fond of them. All of us actually." Margaret agreed.  
"Potter _loved_ us!" Hawk replied from his table. "And we loved Potter." B.J. added.  
"Yes, Colonel Potter is a good man." Mulcahy nodded.  
"Yeah I'm sure you had a good camp there.", the Colonel said.  
"The best." Hawkeye's voice got a bit more serious, "this people were all very talented and what is even more important, like a family. Am I right, oh you people of the 4077th?", he asked.  
Margaret and Mulcahy as well as Beej agreed with him. "And Trapper would say yes too if he was here." Hawkeye said.

"Hey Dago, could you help outside?", one of the paramedics asked Mulcahy. "I'm coming!", the priest replied.  
"Dago?" Hawkeye asked, a confused look on his face. Mulcahy laughed, "A nickname I got in my early days as a chaplain. They called me Dago Red, I dunno why actually but it kinda stayed.", he explained. "You never told us, father." B.J. answered. "Well, B.J. you never asked." Mulcahy replied with a smile and went outside. "Wow.. our priest is full of surprises." Hawkeye shook his head in amusement. Beej made a small nod, "and there say anyone, chaplains are boring. _Clamp_.", the doctor said and looked back into the soliders leg.

After surgery, the three doctors sat in the officers mess and ate lunch. It was shortly after 12 PM. "Hey colonel, please excuse me, but wouldn't you have been retired by now?" Hawkeye asked him because he was curious.  
"Well Pierce, you are right. I'm nearly at the end of my 60s and I could retire but I don't want to. Why should I sit at home when I can help people here you know? At home you don't have surgery like this. There you have maybe one or two big surgerys a month, whereever you live. I wanna help as long as my old fingers can do the work. The army was always my life.", he explained. "That's a noble gesture." B.J. said.  
Philipps shrugged, "It's just my job, captain." Hawkeye stretched his arms, "you know colonel, an old friend of mine would have liked your way of thinking very much. May he rest in peace."  
"Oh yeah? Who was he?" Philipps asked.  
Hawkeye smiled sadly. "Lieutenant colonel Henry Blake. He was our commander before Potter came along."  
" _Blake_ , hm... sounds familiar."  
Hawkeye looked surprised, "you knew him?" Philipps nodded, "I guess so. Was he from Illinois?", the colonel asked.  
"Yes!" Hawkeye nodded.  
"Well in that case I have met your former boss once. Must have been in WW2.", he said thoughtful. "I remember that we drank a lot together." Philipps added.  
"Yeah that sounds like Henry." Hawk gave him a real smile now.  
B.J. took another sip of his coffee. "Hey colonel, about the guy that will visit us-", he started. "I don't know much, Hunnicutt, but I Corps said he would stay a few days and write about something army related.", the colonel shrugged. They sat in silence for a short while, being left to their own thoughts.  
"Colonel, you looked kinda stressed the last days. Everything alright?" Hawkeye asked, 'cause he remembered.  
Philipps looked at him for a short moment before nodding, "It's fine."  
"You know, you can tell us. If we can help somehow-" B.J. said.  
"Really guys, I appreciate that you wanna help but it's okay now. I had a few bad nights about something but I guess it's over now and I don't have to worry. It really is fine.", he gave them a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Sherman won't come here, or would he?, Philipps added in thoughts.  
Hawk and Beej didn't say anything about it. "What time is it anyway?" Hawkeye asked and rubbed his eyes.  
"Quarter to one." B.J. told him.  
"Will Donny meet the journalist guy?"  
"I think so. The boy will do great." Beej yawned, "since we have post-op duty this evening, I think we can relax until then. In other words, I'll go to the swamp and write Peg.", he stood up and said goodbye with a smile, "gentlemen." B.J. went outside of the mess tent.  
"Won't you go with him?" Philipps asked. Hawk nodded, "in a minute. The cook promised me to get me the last missing pieces for our still. There will be sweet gin in a few hours. It's a great day, Colonel!" Hawkeye grinned and went to get the parts.

Outside of the mess tent, B.J. was on his way to the swamp when he saw a jeep coming into the camp. That must have been the journalist, he thought. He wanted to continue his way when he looked at the man again. The nose was very familiar and when he heard the voice, B.J. knew it. He turned around and walked over to Donovan and their guest.  
The clerk explained some things to him at the moment. "I was a clerk once too! Wow I pity you, friend." he grinned.  
Beej grinned as well and said in a louder voice: "If that isn't the one and only pride of Toledo!"  
The man turned around, "Captain?!"  
Both men hugged. "What the heck are you doing here, Klinger?" B.J. asked.  
"That's a long story, Captain Hunnicutt. What about you? Didn't have enough of the army life?"  
B.J. laughed at that, "Oh, Klinger you know, I hate the army as much as you did. Hey, how about you come with me to the swamp? We can talk." B.J. suggested. "Sure Captain." Max answered. "Ah, Donovan? Would you get Klingers bag to the VIP tent?" Beej asked. The clerk nodded.  
"Wow the VIP tent? If I knew this before I would have become a designer way earlier.", he said and followed B.J.  
"A designer huh?", the Californian asked.  
Klinger nodded. "I'm actually here in Vietnam to get ideas for a new collection of army clothes.", he told B.J.  
The doctor laughed, "you are making army clothes?" Klinger nodded again, "You know how much I hated the stuff we had to wear in Korea. I'm sure I can do it better. And since the clothes are kinda old the army let me do some plans and suggestions. Maybe if it's good enough our army will have something usefull and nice!" Max seemed very passionate about it.  
"I'm sure we will if you make them."  
They entered the Swamp and sat down.  
"Tell me Klinger, how's your wife? Is she in Vietnam too? And did you two find her parents?!" B.J. was curious.  
Max smilled. "Soon Lee's fine but no, she's not here. I came alone-"  
Max was cut short by Hawkeye entering the tent. "Beej! We have the missing parts for the s-" he stoped when he laid eyes on their guest.  
"Klinger?!" Hawkeye asked really surprised. "Hawkeye, Captain! It's good to see you again! I didn't think you were here too.", he said.  
"Beej am I seeing things? Is he here?"  
B.J. nodded.  
Hawk hugged the man from Toledo.  
"Wow Klinger I had never thought to meet you here. But I haven't thought I would meet Margaret, or father Mulcahy or B.J. as well."  
Klingers eyes went big, "The father and the major are here too?", he asked.  
"She's Lieutenant colonel now." B.J. corrected him.  
Klinger looked a bit speechless, "wow.. it's a small war."  
"Klinger was talking about Soon Lee right now, wanna join us?" B.J. asked Hawk.  
Hawkeye sat down too. "Please continue.", he said. "Uhm yeah, where was I? Yes, she stayed at home. We actually found her parents to answer your question. They were alive and well in the south. After we found them we went back to the states. We had to get married a second time in Toledo for my mother, she always wished to see me getting married you know? So we did that and well we moved into a small flat together and I helped Soon Lee to get used to the life in America.", he told them. "So you two have quite a good life I suppose?" Hawkeye asked. Max smilled, "three Captain." "Huh?", Hawk wanted to know. "Three. Soon Lee's pregnant. That's why she stayed at home." Klinger said. "Congratulations!" B.J. grinned.  
"I bet you are pretty excited.", he added.  
Klinger nodded. "I hope I'll be good at being a dad.", he said.  
"I believe you will." Hawkeye smilled. He asked him as well why he was in Vietnam in the first place and Klinger told him the story.

"Do you wanna see some designs I made while driving around some camps?" Klinger asked them.  
"Yeah sure." B.J. shrugged.  
Klinger gave him his notebook.  
"They aren't bad actually. Wow Klinger, you are quite good at this." Beej told him.  
Max smilled, "learned everthing in Korea. And apparently I'm good at sketching fashion. Well if you can call army clothes fashion. There is so much you have to pay attention for, stupid army.", he grumbled. "Well, I think your designs are good. It's subtle but still looks fine. Better than the uniforms we have to wear here." Hawkeye said.  
"You know I wanna design something for the different types of weather. Something so that you don't freez to death in winter or melt in summer. Also something for rainy weather, it rains a lot in Vietnam I heard and saw already."  
"You can do that."

They continued to talk about this and that while Hawk tried to get the still running. At some point he made a joyfull sound. "YES! It works! Oh sweet sweet gin you're mine!", he laughed.  
"Ours, honey." B.J. corrected him.  
"Yeah ours." Hawk just grinned.  
"Klinger, since you are here, I think you should try the first swampmade gin of Vietnam." Hawkeye proclaimed proudly.  
Klinger shook his head, "oh no Captain. Nope. You did that to me once and I will not do it again. Thanks but I refuse."  
Hawkeye looked at him playfully disappointed. "What? Mr. you don't appreciate the liquid gold of the little army doctor."  
"Cheers" Max only said while B.J. and Hawk tried the gin.  
"What do you think?" Hawk asked.  
B.J. looked at the glass. "Awful, very very awful. I love it. The army could just feel like home." Beej answered.  
Klinger stood up, "Gentlemen, I don't wanna be rude but I desperately need an hour or two of sleep.", he told them.  
"Sure Klinger. Have a nap." B.J. smilled.  
"See you around, _horror of Toledo._ " Hawk waved at him with the empty Martini glass.

"Klinger." Hawk said and smiled.  
B.J. nodded, "hard to believe, isn't it?"  
"He really got his life together. I never thought Klinger would do that." Hawkeye seemed thoughtful. "Yeah I know what you mean." Beej answered. The Mainer looked over to B.J. as he gave him another glass of gin, "I'm proud of him, tho. You know Beej.. all this people we met in the 4077th kinda grew over the years. Klinger will be a dad, mulcahy told me about the time he spent with his sister after the war, Margaret is an independent woman, you have a great family. I'm sure Radar has a girlfriend by now and the Potters are probably the happiest couple of Hannibal." Hawkeye said. "You forgot yourself."  
"Huh?" Hawk looked irritated.  
"You forgot to include yourself, Hawk." B.J. repeated.

The older doctor laughed at that. "Me? I didn't really grow in a good way, B.J.", he made a pause and looked away from him. "I'm a broken man, Korea wasn't good for me. Of course it was hell for all of us but you had a life to return to. I only had my dad, which I'm greatful for. But I needed years, B.J., years to be able to sleep again. To hear babies cry again. I did a lot of therapie with a friend of Sidney. Don't look at me like that, I know I never told you." Hawkeye knew exactly how Beej would look at him as he turned back to his friend, he was right. "Hawk-", he started but didn't know what to say.  
"It's fine. It wasn't and still isn't your business.", the Mainer said.  
"I should have known.. I should have talked to you about it. I..I should-" Beej stammered. "B.J. it's ok!" Hawkeye said more serious, he seemed annoyed.  
"No it's not! I'm your best friend!" B.J. answered with a guilty glance.  
Hawkeye stood up, went over to the other man's cot and took B.J.'s shoulders in his hands, "Beej, calm down, will you?! You couldn't have done anything. You were in Mill Valley, where you had to be."  
The Californian looked up, "what kind of best friend am I if I can't even make you feel better? God I never thought about that... I never thought you might feel bad. I'm a terrible friend."  
Hawkeye sighed, "Beej you idiot, listen. You are the **_best_** damn friend I ever had. I'm glad that I know you and without your letters over the past years I would have gone crazy. So, shut up. You were a great help."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am." Hawkeye nodded.

"How about some more gin?" Hawk asked. "I wanted to sleep, I have post-op duty later, remember?", he said. The Mainer sighed, "you are no fun, Dr. Hunnicutt." B.J. gave him a small smile, "no I'm just tired."  
"We all wanna go home, Beej." Hawk poured himself another glass.  
"Oh yes of course, the future Mrs. Pierce is waiting in Crabapple Cove." B.J. was grinning now.  
"Shut up." Hawkeye shook his head but laughed.

Two hours later, Donovan rushed into the Swamp. B.J. was sleeping in his corner so Hawkeye gestured for the young clerk to be quiet. "The Vietcong attacked a platoon of the 23rd Infantry Division's subordinate 11th Infantry Brigade. In other words there will be more wounded than we thought. I spoke to the 3025th, they'll split the amount of wounded with us." Mike told him.  
Hawkeye looked to the ceiling, "bless you, Trap.", he muttered. "When will they arrive?" Hawk added.  
Donovan looked at his watch, "15 minutes."  
The Mainer growled.  
"You should wake up Captain Hunnicutt, Sir." Mike scratched the back of his head.  
Hawkeye shook his head, "That guy has post-op duty in a few hours and he needs some sleep. Beej hasn't slept in hours. We'll manage, I hope. We can wake him if we need him."  
"Philipps won't like that at all." Donovan answered. "Well, then Philipps can shut the hell up."  
"You have to tell him."  
"I will." Hawkeye said and stood up to follow the young clerk to the OR.

The first two ambulances as well as a jeep arrived at the camp a second later. "Well, so much to 15 minutes." Hawk sighed and went straight to work.  
The telephone was ringing in Mike's office. Immediately the young clerk got on the phone. "Mash 6058th!", he yelled, the stress clearly visible in his voice.

"What do you mean our-"

"No Sir! I- ... Yes!"

"Thanks for telling us."

Donovan slammed the telephone receiver back on the device. With fast steps he rushed outside again.  
"Captain Pierce!", Mike yelled.  
"What is it, Donny? I'm kinda busy here. God where the hell are the paramedics and the carriers."  
"That's the problem, Sir." Donovan sighed. Hawk looked up at him. "What do you mean 'that's the problem'?", he asked. "The battalion aid just called. They said our paramedics went there to help but they are under gunfire. Two of them are hurt." Donovan explained.  
"You are trying to fool me."  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
Hawkeye's growl became louder, "I hate this stupid war."

He checked all the wounded, Margaret was there to help him. "Ok ok we need a solution. Someone needs to help. Anybody, I doesn't care-" Hawkeye stoped for a second.  
"Sir?" Mike asked confused.  
"Get me Klinger.", the Mainer told him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Klinger. Now!"  
Donovan ran over to the VIP tent. It took them only a minute to return.  
"Sir he's a civilian! You can't-" Donovan tried to tell Hawkeye but was cut short by Max. "Boy, I might be a civilian but I'm the damn best corpsman this army has ever seen, so move aside, I have work to do!" Klinger said and helped a corporal carry a wounded into the building for x-ray. "He's right." Hawkeye only said and shrugged.

A few moments later, Hawk was standing in OR, treating the first patient.  
A nasty chest wound.  
Margaret stood next to the Mainer to help him. "Pierce! Where's Hunnicutt?" Philipps asked him and glanced around the room. "He needs some sleep, Sir." Hawkeye answered without looking up.  
"Well I'm sure he had some, we need him here.", the colonel said.  
"Colonel, there's only one other patient out there who is at risk. The rest can wait. I'll do B.J.'s."  
"Pierce you can't do all of them too. How long do you want to be in surgery?" Philipps wanted to know.  
"I had worse days."

Hawkeye tried to be as fast as he could without missing anything. After 20 minutes he was done. "Klinger! Next."  
His friend switched the patients immediately. "Who the hell is that?" Philipps asked, really impressed.  
"That, colonel, is Maxwell Q. Klinger. former corpsman of the United States army and the best dressed person of Korea." Hawkeye explained.  
"Isn't he the journalist who wanted to visit us?", the older one said. "That too, yes.", the Mainer replied.  
Philipps just shrugged and focused on his patient again.

After three hours they were nearly finished. Hawk operated on the last wounded boy. They had lost one, tho. Mulcahy had taken over the situation with the dead boy at some point. Hawkeye hated to lose a patient. Nothing was as bad as that. He always pictured how his dad would feel if they'd send him a note with hawkeye's belongings. They already declared him dead once, Hawk didn't want his dad to go through that again. Or Sarah. God, he didn't want to picture her, crying about him. Sometimes, being a doctor just sucked..

Hawk finished the surgery and get himself cleaned up, then walking to the swamp. Margaret had seen how bad his mood was but decided to leave him be.  
She went to the mess tent with father Mulcahy, Klinger and the colonel.  
Hawkeye just opened the door to his tent and threw himself on his bunk. War was shit, being a doctor was shit, death was shit.  
B.J. who was awake again, looked over to him in surprise. "Are you...alright?", he asked. "Leave me alone." Hawkeye answered. Now Beej stood up. "Hawk what happened?"  
"We got wounded, I lost a young boy. He was only 18, Beej! He was a kid! And I lost him. I should be better by now this is my second war!" Hawkeye grumbled.  
"Don't be to hard on yourself...you can't save everyone." B.J. replied.  
"But I should! What am I if I can't even save the people? I'm a soldier Beej!"  
"No you are a doctor, Hawkeye. A damn good one." B.J. nodded.  
Hawk was quiet for a short time, then saying a small "thank you B.J."  
"My pleasure.


	9. Meet up at the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter and Radar land in Vietnam and meet a certain Doctor there. They also "borrow" some horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just didn't had the motivation to write. Well yeah here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others but at least you have a chapter right?

"You are grinning like a cheshire cat, what did my son wrote you?" Daniel Pierce looked up from his newspaper as he asked the question. Sarah blushed at that, "is it this obvious?", she asked.  
"Well, whenever Hawkeye writes you, you are much more happy the entire day. Did he finally tell you?", the older Pierce smiled. "If you mean, if he talked about his feelings than yes, he kinda did."  
Daniel chuckled, "It was never easy with the boy. But I do hope you two will work out and be happy together. I have a good feeling about you two.", he said.  
"I'm glad to hear that we have your blessings, Sir." Sarah replied.  
"Why not? You are a kind and clever woman and what is even more important, Ben listens to you."  
Now Sarah was laughing.  
"I don't know why everybody says he's that bad concerning women. He was always nice to me without being pushy."  
Daniel took a sip of his coffee, "well he loves you, sweetheart. He always have, just didn't really realize it. Or maybe he has and didn't think you would give him a chance.", the doctor shrugged.

Sarah shook his head. "He's lovely but he's also an idiot sometimes."  
Daniel laughed, "I'm sure my wife said that about me at some point in the past, too."  
The receptionist grinned, "As it seems it's a good basis in your family."  
"Yeah, maybe I do get grandkids after all.", he shrugged again.  
"Dr. Pierce!" Sarah said but chuckled.  
"What? I would love to have grandkids but my son just didn't really help with that. Maybe I'll be lucky in the next years.", he smiled and went back to his newspaper.

Sarah looked back at the letter in her hands. Hawkeye had wrote her about the stuff that had happened in the last days there. Also, that the army had a problem with delivering their letters, so that Hawk had to wait quite a bit for Sarahs last letter. She didn't want to imagine how he had felt. Not to know what the woman you love would say about the confession must have stressed him out a lot. He also talked about Klinger's army fashion. Hawkeye had shown her a picture of his old friends once and she remembered the man with the bright smile. The best part of the letter was the one where he talked about Sarahs question, tho. He wanted to try a relationship with her. Starting right now. He told her how much he would give to see her now, to be able to hold her.  
Hawkeye told her that he finally understood Beej's many letters home and that he really hoped for the both of them to have such a great relationship like the Hunnicutts.  
Sarah would love to meet them one day. Hawk had only told her the best of B.J. and his wife sounded like a pretty amazing woman.

Hawkeye had finished his letter with a subtle but sweet "I love you".  
She put the letter back into her pocket and went back to work with a small smile.

 

In Chicago, Dr. Sidney Freedman was just going on a plane to Vietnam. It wasn't that easy for him to actually get there 'cause of the war but with some help of his good orator talent, they let him go on his journey. (Also, he knew the right people.) The psychologist sat down on the seat and closed his eyes. He had zero information about the situation. He only knew that Hawkeye was in south Vietnam and in a Mash unit. Or better said, the 6058th Mash unit. So, Sid had to ask around as soon as he arrived in the asian country. He hoped that Hawk was fine and didn't do anything bad. Sidney was glad about the fact that B.J. was with Hawkeye. The younger man always had a calm effect on Hawk. So he was positive about Hawkeyes health.

 

Mildred Potter stood at the main door of their house and watched her husband putting his suitcase into the car. Their daughter would drive him to the airport of Hannibal and from that he would go to Frisco to meet with Radar.  
Mildred didn't look that happy but she knew that Sherm had to do this. She knew her husband and the men meant a lot to him. "So, we're ready to leave." Sherman announced. Mildred sighed but smiled as she went over to the former colonel. "Be careful there. And come back as fast as you can.", she said.  
Potter smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek, "I promise."  
"Good, and when you are all in the states again, we should meet up with your boys. A party like the one B.J. planned years ago. I would like to see Dr. Pierce again." she chuckled.  
Sherman raised an eyebrow, "I would really like to meet that man, too."  
Now Mildred was laughing. "Are you jealous, Sherm?", she asked. Potter shook his head. "Jealous? No, not with a wife like you are, dear."  
"Dad, can we go then? You'll miss your flight.", their daughter said and sat down into the car. "I'll have to go. See you soon, love." Potter said to Mildred and also went into the car.

They drove to the airport in silence. It didn't took them long to arrive there.  
"Dad, please be careful.", his daughter hugged him. "Of course I am, honey, that's a war like every other. I know how to handle that.", he gave her a small smile. "Right. 'Cause you do. I wish you all the luck, dad.", she said and hugged him again, then sitting back into the car.  
"look after your mother." Sherman told her. "Sure I will."  
"Good girl. See you in two weeks...I think.", he said and went with his suitcase to the airport entrance.

A few hours later, Sherman Potter walked out of the plane and into the airport of San Francisco. They wanted to meet at the military airport where a friend of Potter had arranged a flight for them. Potter went to the airport entrance, where he took a taxi to his destination. It didn't take long for him to arrive there.  
Radar O'Reilly already waited for his former commander, his bag in on hand, a coffee in the other.  
"Radar!" Potter grinned while walking up to him. The younger man smilled. "Hello, Colonel. It's good to see you again.", he said. Potter hugged Radar. Just now he realized how much he had missed the former clerk. "I missed you too, Sir." Radar said. "Alright, are you ready?" Potter wanted to know.  
"Yeah sure, coffee? I managed to get one as you like it.", he nodded.  
Sherman took the cup, "Radar, you are a blessing."  
They made their way to the airfield, "Oh and Radar?" Potter started.  
"Yes, Sir?", he asked.  
"We are not in the army anymore, you can call me Sherman, you know."  
"That's great, colonel." Radar answered.  
Potter looked at him, then sighed. "Yeah, nevermind."   
The two of them went on the plane after giving their suitcase and bag to one of the officers. Radar seemed really quiet.  
"Are you ok, boy?" Potter asked the younger man, who stared out of the windows. He only got a nod in reply.  
"Come on Radar, what is it?" Sherman tried in a warm, friendly voice.  
Radar turned to looke at Potter but lowered his head shortly after.  
"It's just...it's the plane, Sir." Radar muttered. "What about it?"  
Radar only sighed. "You know colonel... since lieutenant colonel Blake was.....killed.. while being on his flight home.. I just don't like planes so much."  
"Are you scared?" Potter wanted to know. Radar shook his head, "not scared no, just.. I have a bad feeling whenever I have to fly.", he told him.  
Potter nodded, he knew how much Henry Blake had meant to the young man. "But I'm glad that you are here, Sir. I wouldn't wish for someone else to be on a plane with.", he said and looked outside again. Potter smiled at that.  
Radar was like a son to him.

They would be on the plane for 20 hours. Potter hated long flights but it had to be done. They would make some stops, tho. He would sleep some of the time. He always did when he had to fly.  
In his long army career, Potter had made a lot of flights. Planes or helicopters, he had sat in everything. Not as a pilot of course. Potter preferred the back of a horse. He still loved horses more than anything. Well, except for Mildred and his children and grandchildren.  
He actually had a horse at home. The stallion was an old animal. He couldn't really gallop anymore and they were sure he would die sometime the next years.  
But Potter just couldn't let someone kill him early so he took him home to be there for the stallion in his last years. They had named him Hawk, after the best surgeon Potter had worked with in his life.

"Colonel?" Radar asked after a while.  
"Yes Radar?", he answered.  
"Do you miss Sophie sometimes?"  
Potter nodded, "I miss all the horses I had once. Why are you asking?"  
"Well, I just sometimes think about all the little pets I had to leave in Korea you know." Radar replied.  
"Ah yes. I see." Potter said.  
"Is it stupid to think of them, Sir?" Radar asked. "No of course not, son." Potter told him. "It's good that you think of them.", he smiled.

They slept for some hours and decided to eat something in the morning.  
When Potter woke up, Radar was already awake. "Morning Radar.", the older man yawned. "Good morning, Sir." Radar answered. Potter looked out of the window and saw that they were on the ground again. "Are we already in Vietnam?", he asked.  
Radar shook his head. "We made a stop to fill some fuel into the plane, we are.. wait a minute," Radar looked at a map, "in Incheon."  
Potter blinked a few times, "Korea", he said. "That's correct." Radar answered.  
He looked outside again.  
"Behind that mountain lays Seoul.", the younger man told him and pointed into a direction. "Yeah, I know. I think I was in Incheon once. Before I came to the 4077th I saw some citys."  
"It's weird huh? To be here again. I mean we won't stay and all and it's not Uijeongbu but yeah, I think it's kinda strange."  
Potter chuckled, "I know what you mean. Yes, it is. We spent quite some time in Korea, haven't we?"  
Radar nodded, "it wasn't that bad, tho. I mean sure, we had a lot of wounded and sometimes it was pretty lonely and crazy there but it also felt like a family. And there were also many happy memories."  
"Thanks to Hawkeye I guess." Potter said.  
"Yeah, Hawkeye and B.J. and Trapper helped a lot.", the former clerk smiled.  
"Oh Radar look we're going into the sky again." colonel Potter stated.  
"It's better, we don't wanna stay here, are we?" Radar chuckled.  
"No, not at all."

Potter stretched when they were finally on the ground of Vietnam. He looked around. "What do you think, son?"  
Radar seemed a bit uneasy. "I preferred Korea, Sir." Radar told him and looked through his papers.  
"We should go find someone who can help us to get to the 6058th." Potter said and went over to the buildings. Their bags would be brought to their rooms. A friend of Potter got them two rooms in the accommodation for officers.  
"Sir, I never was an officer!" Radar had said looking kinda scared. "Well technically we aren't in the army anymore so who cares?" Potter had answered. A sergeant came over to them. "Are you colonel Potter and his adjutant O'Reilly?", the man asked.  
Potter and Radar looked at each other, then the older man nodded. "Yes, that's us. And you are?"  
"Sergeant Milton, Sir! At your service."  
"Well then, I'm sure you can help us Serge, we need to get to the 6058th." Potter explained. The Sergeant looked surprised, "The MASH unit?"  
"Yes, Sergeant Milton, the MASH unit. How can we get there?"  
"Well, fastest way would be a jeep but all our jeeps are not at the airport right now..", he said.  
Potter sighed. "When can we get a jeep?"  
"Couple of hours, maybe."  
"Couple of hours?" Radar asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm really sorry."  
"Alright, we'll wait. Do you have something like an officers club?" Potter wanted to know. Milton nodded.  
"See that building over there?", he pointed to a small house.  
"Ok, we'll be there. If you have a jeep, tell us. Come on Radar.", with that, Potter went to the officers club.

Radar followed him. "You okay, Sir? You seem kinda annoyed."  
Potter shrugged, "it's just typical for the army. If you want something do it yourself. I think it's not too much to ask for that they have a jeep. What am I supposed to do? Bring my own car?"  
Radar chuckled. "Maybe that's what they want, Sir."  
Potter shook his head but smiled, "let's have a drink first, boy. I'll pay."  
They entered the officers club.  
"I'll get us something. Go grab a table, yeah?" Potter said.  
"Alright, colonel." Radar answered and looked around. All the tables where full of people except one where only one other person sat. Radar went over to the person to ask if they could join.  
The man looked at a map so Radar hadn't really seen his face right away.  
"Excuse me, Sir? Are this seats taken or can my colonel and I join you?" Radar asked politely.  
The man looked up and seemed surprised. "Corporal O'Reilly.", he said.  
"Dr. Freedman?" Radar answered as surprised as he was. "Sure, have a seat, what are you doing in Vietnam?", the doctor asked him. "Oh colonel Potter and I are trying to get Hawkeye and B.J. home.", he explained.  
"Colonel potter is here too?", the former major asked. "Yeah, he get's some drinks right now." Radar replied but Potter joined them at that moment.  
He smiled. "Sidney! What a surprise."  
"Colonel Sherman Potter." Sidney also smiled. As potter sad down he asked: "what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to check on my patient Dr. Pierce. I heard you wanted to do the same."  
Potter shrugged. "I'm here to get the boys home." Sidney only nodded. "If I can help with that I'll gladly do so."  
"I'm sure you can. It's just that there aren't any jeeps to actually get to them. Also we don't even know where the 6058th is." Potter explained.  
"Oh I know." Sidney gave him the map. "It's not that far look. We have to go north from here."  
"It's to far to walk." Radar stated.  
"We really should go look for a jeep. It can't be true that they don't have any we are the army!" Potter growled and stood up. "Radar we will ask that sergeant again. Maybe he'll be more helpful if a major and a colonel will push him a bit." Potter looked at Sidney.  
"I'm happy to help." Sid answered and also stood up. Radar took the last sip of his grapefruit juice and nodded. "Alright."

They went outside to look for the sergeant when potter heard something.  
"Hey, that was-" he stoped and smiled as he saw four horses, standing in a small stable a few meters away. "Radar, we don't need that jeep."  
"I don't understand, colonel."   
Potter looked at Sidney, "are you able to ride, Dr. Freedman?"  
Sidney nodded, "I think so. I rode a few times when I was younger. Haven't done it in quite a while tho."  
"You can't unlearn that. Come on."  
He quickly went over to the horses and looked around. "Radar, get on that horse, quick."  
"Sir! That's stealing!"  
"We borrow them, son."  
Sidney went on the back of one of the other horses. "We should hurry.", he said.  
Potter helped Radar and sat down infront of him. "Let's go!" he grinned, followed closely by Sidney.   
The last thing they heard were the yelling voices of some sergeants and corporals.

"Did we really steal two horses?" Radar asked after a while. "No Radar, as I said, we borrowed them. They can have them back when we are there." Potter answered. Sidney seemed to have some problems but managed to ride a straight line. "Problems, major?" Potter laughed.  
"Riding without a saddle is nothing I want to do again.", he answered.  
Radar still hold on to Potters jacket.  
"I don't like that at all!"  
"We are there in a few, Radar." Sherman said in a softer voice to calm the younger man down. "I hope so, Sir."  
10 minutes later, they saw the sign of a MASH unit. "There! the MASH camp!" Radar yelled happily.  
The people looked kinda surprised as they saw three people on horses, coming into the camp. They stopped and Potter got down. He stroked the neck of the animal. "Good boy.", he smiled.  
A door opened and a rather tall man wearing surgical clothing came out of the building.  
Radar's eyes went big, he hadn't thought of seeing him here. The man looked at them for a short moment, then he startes to grinn. "RADAR!" he laughed.  
Potter looked at the younger man, confused about the stranger knowing his former clerk.  
"Dr. McIntyre!" Radar answered.


	10. familys and generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter and the gang arrives at the 6058th. They are also visited by the new general.

  
Trapper hugged the smaller man, a wide grinn on his face. "What are you doing here!?", he asked. Radar pointed at Potter and Sid, "we are trying to get Hawkeye and B.J. home." Trapper nodded, then he looked at Sidney. "Good to see you, Sid.", he smiled.  
"I'm glad to see you alive as well. Say, Trapper, where exactly are we? I don't think that's Hawkeyes unit." Sidney asked. Potter only watched the conversation. "Well no, you are in the glorious camp of the 3025th. The 6058th  is this way.", he pointed west.  
"Dr. Freedman-" Potter started but Sid shrugged. "They gave me the wrong map." Trapper laughed at that. "Also, what are you doing with the horses? Jeeps weren't good enough?"  
Radar shook his head, "no jeeps at the airport. Oh- I haven't introduced you.. Trapper, that's colonel Potter. He became our commander when you left."  
They shook hands, "I'm Trapper John McIntyre." he said to the older man.  
"I heard of you"  
"Only good I hope." Trapper gave him a warm smile. "Well, mostly good."  
"Ah, Frank told you then."  
Sidney chuckled at that.  
"Well thank you for you help boy, we will continue our way to the right MASH unit now." Potter said to Trapper.  
"Do you want to have one of our Jeeps?"  
"That won't be necessary-" Potter started but Radar's uneasy face let him sigh. "That would be nice of you."  
"You should ask the colonel, tho. She's in her office." Trap pointed in the right direction. "Thanks." Potter nodded and went to meet the colonel.

Colonel Sheppard was sitting behind her desk, filling out some papers. "Good day, colonel. I'm colonel Potter and I need your help." Potter introduced himself while stepping into the office.  
"Sherman T Potter?", she asked as she looked up. He nodded, "do I know you?"  
"No, but I know you. You are quite famous in the Medical Corps. But didn't you retire after Korea?", Sheppard asked him.   
"I did. I need your help to rescue two of my poor boys. Doctors, who shouldn't be here."  
"Well who of us should actually be here?", she answered.  
Potter nodded. "I'm sure it's very true what you are saying but look, these two are in their second war now. They aren't professional soldiers. They are doctors and they should be home with their familys." Potter told her.  
"I believe you are angry. And I can understand that you want only the best for them. But we can't choose that. For example take our Dr. McIntyre. It's his second war too. He has family too."  
Potter sighed. "I'm sorry about that but all I want to do, is getting my boys home."

Sheppard gave them a Jeep and a map with the right direction. She had also promised Potter to make a few calls.  
Also she would get the horses back.  
Potter appreciated her help very much.  
Because they wouldn't be any wounded soon, Trapper requested to drive them. He also wanted to see his friends again but he didn't say that out loud.  
Sheppard allowed him to do so. She knew that if she had said "no", Trapper would have gone anyway.

The road was full of rocks and brushes.  
"They don't like roads here do they?" Radar asked Trapper. Trap shrugged.  
"You know Radar, I think they have other concerns than their roads here."  
"Hm true..", Radar seemed thoughtful.  
"Hey Radar?" Trapper asked after a while.  
"Hm?", the younger man answered.  
Trapper didn't look away from the road as he asked: "I always wondered what happened to Frank."  
"Major Burns? Uhm well they promoted him and sent him home."  
"Wait wait, they promoted Frank Burns? Frank became a lieutenant colonel?!" Trapper couldn't believe his ears.  
"Yep. He called to tell us. Hawkeye threw the telephone out of the room. And then B.J. also tried to throw the telephone out of the room."  
"How is that even possible? Frank is an idiot!" Trap shook his head in disbelieve.  
"We were just happy to get rid of him.", Potter said.  
"Yeah I can believe that."  
"They haven't really told me if something else happened after I got home. Anything I should know?" Trapper asked.  
"I got home too.", Radar answered.  
Potter looked at Sidney who only shrugged. "Well the last days were kinda hard." Sherman said then.  
"Why so?" Trapper wanted to know.  
"There were this incident with the bus and Hawkeye.", he said.  
Trap raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"Sidney, could you explain?"  
Sidney thought about it. "As a Doctor I can only say so much as that Hawkeye had an accident that made him very weak. He tried to forget but we worked on it and well, he remembered. But he needed time to recover from it. Years. We had lots of calls and letters the last years.", he told him.  
"He didn't tell me about that.." Trapper said, clearly surprised. He felt bad for Hawkeye. Again Trapper cursed himself for leaving Hawkeye in Korea.  
"Lieutenant colonel Houlihan got married! And then divorced.", Radar told Trapper. "Yeah she told me.", the captain nodded.

After a short while they arrived at the 6058th MASH. Trapper parked the jeep infront of OR and got out. "Shall we grab something to eat?", the captain asked.  
"Food sounds good." Radar nodded.  
"Yeah, I could have something as well." Sidney answered.  
The four people went to the officers mess. Trapper got in first and spotted B.J. and Klinger in the corner.  
"No way!" he said loudly with a big grin.  
The two men looked at him. "Trapper!", B.J said surprised. Trapper went over to them. "Klinger! What are you doing here!?", he asked. Klinger stood up and shook Trapper's hand, clearly excited. "Dr. McIntyre! It's great to see you how are you?!", he asked.  
"Great! You?"  
"I can't complain captain. I'll become a dad." he said proud.  
Trapper grinned, "Really? I'm happy for you!" then he looked at B.J. "Hey there B.J. how are you?"  
B.J. shrugged, "I'm fine looking at the circumstances. Why are you here?"  
Trapper pointed behind him, "I delivered some guest that wrongly came to our camp instead of yours."  
Beej and Klinger looked behind Trapper, where the other three just came into the tent. "Colonel!? Radar! Sid?" B.J. yelled in surprise and jumped from his seat to greet them properly.  
"Hello, son. How are you Hunnicutt?" Potter asked in a fatherly voice and smiled at him. "I'm okay, how are you? What are you doing here?", he seemed really surprised.  
"I'll tell you in a minute." Potter answered and turned to Klinger who grinned at him. "Max, I haven't expected you to be here, come here, son.", he hugged the former clerk. "I'm also very happy to see you, Sir. And I'm just a guest. Long story. I can tell you some time.", he smiled.  
The others said hello as well when the rest of the 6058th officers, except for Hawkeye and Philipps joined them.  
It ended in lot's of hugs, warm greetings and a crying lieutenant colonel Houlihan.  
"Where's Pierce?" Potter wanted to know at some point.  
"OR, but I think the colonel and Pierce should be finished by now-" Margaret said as the door to the mess tent opened again. Hawkeye and Philipps were talking eager about something when they both stopped in their tracks and looked at all the people standing there.  
"What-" Hawkeye started.  
Philipps who had seen Potter gulped audibly. The former colonel came over to them. Hawkeye started to smile, "colonel!", he said. "The one and only Hawkeye Pierce. Didn't you have enough war in your life, son?" Potter asked.  
"It's not my fault that I'm here, Sir!", he defended himself. Then Potter looked at Philipps. "We need to talk, Barry. I'm sure you have an office.", he pushed him out of the tent again and followed his friend.  
Hawkeye only raised an eyebrow and looked after them but shrugged and joined the others. He hugged Radar, clearly happy to see him. Changed a few words with him until he looked to Sidney who smiled at him. "Wanna have a talk outside?", he asked in his normal psychiatric behaviour. Hawkeye nodded but hugged Trapper first. "We can talk later, go." Trap said with a smile and pointed with his head in Sid's direction.

They went outside and took a walk around the camp. "How are you?", Sidney asked immediately. "Me? I'm fine. I'm great. I'm at my best.", the surgeon answered. "Well in your last letter it seemed like you were a bit.. depressive I would say. I wasn't sure if you would do something stupid.", Sidney looked at him.  
"Like?", Hawkeye asked.  
"Well, you said, quote: maybe I should throw myself into the minefield. end quote. You are capable of everything."  
"No needs for any mines, my friend.", Hawkeye smiled at him.  
"Good news then I suppose?"  
Hawkeye nodded, "only the very best."  
"So, Sarah was her name? was positiv about you telling her about your feelings for her.", Sidney stated.  
"Very much so. She told me it's the same for her and we started a relationship.", he told him, very proud.  
Sidney smiled. "I'm happy for you. And I'm also glad I didn't meet your dead body in the minefield."  
Hawkeye shrugged, "I couldn't do that to Beej anyway. I'm his best friend. He needs me. How should he live without me?", Hawkeye grinned.  
"Right." Again, Sidney quietly blessed B.J. for his existence.  
Hawkeye seemed alright. At least Sidney was hoping he was.  
They were quiet for a while until Sidney said: "The weather here is quite moody, wouldn't you say so? I'm not a fan."  
Hawkeye laughed at that. "Do you think I like to be here? I would rather go home too, believe me."  
"Well, if you believe Potter's word, he's trying to make this possible.", Sidney explained.  
"What?" Hawkeye looked confused. "That's why you are all here?"  
Sidney shrugged, "I'm here because I wanted to look if you are alright and alive. Potter and Radar are here to get you and B.J. out of Vietnam."  
Hawkeye could only stare at him.  
"Why?" he asked then after a few seconds.  
"I believe he just thinks that you two have suffered enough because of war. Come on, let's go inside again."

In Philipps office, Potter sat down on the chair and looked at his friend.  
"So. You know why I am here. Will you help me or do we have to do this the hard way?", he asked.  
"Sherm, how do you want to do this? You can't just take two doctors home because you want that." Philipps sighed.  
"Barry, this two young men had enough war! And I will. Take. Them. Home."  
"Then please tell me how you wanna do this." Philipps looked at him with interest. "Okay, tell your general to come into the camp and we'll get him to sign the papers. Who's the general here?"  
Barry shrugged, "I dunno some new guy. Haven't spoken to him yet."  
"Good. Call him."  
"Now?", Philipps asked.  
"Yes, now." Potter grumbled.

"His adjutant said he'll come around tomorrow. Are you happy now, Sherm?", the Colonel asked. Potter nodded. "Now shall we go back to the other? I would like to speak to my boys and girl."

As Potter and Philipps entered the mess tent again, the small group of people were talking about all their experiences after Korea. Potter smiled at that. Seeing nearly all his old officers and more important, friends, gave him quite some good memories. They went to the table.  
"Room for two more?" he asked with a smile. They nodded. "Please colonel, sit with us!" Margaret said with a big grinn.  
Potter and Philipps sat down and joined the talking.

Hawkeye was sitting next to Trapper and told him the news about himself and Sarah. Trapper couldn't really believe that. "Come one Hawkeye, you? Mr. I know every nurses lips? You can't tell me you stoped being the womanizer and decided to get a girlfriend."  
"But it's true, Trap! I love her, she's great. Look at her!" he showed him a picture of Sarah. "Hm yeah she's quite a beauty. You should introduce me to her.", he grinned. "Hey no Sir! She's mine. I will marry that woman." he said. It was really quiet for a second. Everyone looked at Hawkeye. "What?" he asked.  
"Does...she knows that?" B.J. asked.  
"Not yet. But someday I will. I know it. I won't do the same mistake twice and now there is no medical training in the way. She's the one."  
"You haven't seen each other once since you've started dating." B.J. replied.  
"True, but I don't need to to know that she's the woman I wanna spend my life with." Hawkeye said.  
Potter smiled at him. "Then go for it, son. If that girl is really so important to you, try your best and make her happy. With Mildred and I it was the same. I knew she was and still is the perfect woman for me." he smiled.  
Hawkeye could only return the smile. "By the way, how is Mrs. Potter, Colonel?", he wanted to know.  
"Oh she's fine! I think she really enjoys having me at home. It was strange for both of us at the beginning, tho." he explained.  
"What about you, son? How's your father?" Potter added.  
"Oh dad is great! I'm runnig the office with him now. And of course our great receptionist." he grinned.  
"That's his girlfriend." B.J. explained for Sherman. Potter nodded, "And how's your family, Hunnicutt?"  
B.J. started grinning immediately.  
"Oh Peg is doing great in her job and Erin is the best daughter you could wish for, Sir. Do you want to see an actual picture of her now? She has grown a lot since you've last seen a pic of her."  
"Of course! Lets see." Potter smiled and took the photo from B.J. "She's a real beauty." Potter said. Beej nodded, "just like her mother."

Klinger and Radar were discussing Klingers time as company clerk. Radar houldn't believe that he was able to run the 4077th as a clerk but Maxwell told him about how he learned to do things on his own way.

"By the way guys, Barry here phoned the I Corps office. They'll send the general tomorrow who is in charge about your camp. And then we'll see that we'll get you out of here. All of you." Potter said.  
Philipps wanted to protest about that but Potter gave him an angry look.  
"I appreciate that you want to do that, Sir but I wanna stay." Margaret said.  
Potter looked at her, "why?" he asked.  
"Well it was my free will to come here and I want to stay and help. Someone needs to be here and there is no one better than me for the job.", she said with a nod. Potter gave her a small smile. "Alright, as you wish Margaret."  
"Colonel I will stay too." Mulcahy added.  
Now Potter looked at him. "Padre? Why do you wanna stay here?"  
Mulcahy smiled, "there are lot's of people here who need help. Who search for a priest and I want to give them that help.  
I want to give them strength.", he said.  
"I can't force you and I won't." Potter only said. He turned to B.J. and Hawkeye, "I suppose you two want to go home?"  
Both of them nodded. "Good. We'll do that."  
"How?" Hawkeye asked the older man.  
"I'm sure we will find something. If people like Frank Burns can go to the states with a big promotion, you can do that too." Sherman answered.

The rest of the day was quiet and the camp set up some extra beds for their guests. Trapper stayed overnight too, he didn't want to drive back at night.  
They had a few drinks together that evening before they went to sleep.

The next morning, a Jeep rolled into the 6058th. Hawkeye who was already up because he just had a shower, stoped to look who was visiting them.  
"Must be the general, hm?" Trapper said as he joined Hawkeye. "I think so. Let's see what kind of idiot we got this time."

The general jumped out of the car and took of his sunglasses, eyeing Hawkeye with a stirn glance. "No, please no. That's not happening." Hawkeye sighed.  
Trapper looked as annoyed as Hawkeye.  
"Pierce..." the general said in a slow but dangerous sounding voice.  
_"Flagg."_ , he answered.


End file.
